Darkness Arrives in Groups
by brodiie
Summary: Evie, arrives at her uncle Charlies house in Forks to stay for the summer break, she meets her cousin Bella, who seems all new to her. It doesn't take her long to figure everything out and fall for the friendly Jacob Black.
1. Arrive, Meet and Greet

**This is my first fanfic, so give me some slack haha. I don't own any of the characters, I'm simply a fan of the series **

Forks, I only need on word to describe it, small. Or you could use cloudy, rainy, cold, all of the above. I liked it that way. I was the only one like that, the only one who enjoyed the rain. It was the summer holidays, a whole twelve weeks of summer, great, sun, sweat and heat. So I'm staying in Forks for a twelve week holiday, with my favourite and only uncle, Charlie. He was Chief of Police here. He has a daughter named Bella, who I guess should be about nineteen by now, nearly twenty. Wow, and here I was in all of my sixteen-ness. I feel kinda young. Charlie told me that Bella had changed, didn't look much older than I was, and had a baby. Shows how much we keep in contact. I'm like Charlie's adopted daughter, so that makes me sort of an auntie doesn't it? I haven't seen any photos of my niece or nephew. I wonder if I can meet it.

Charlie still wasn't entirely teenager friendly, so the trip was partly silent. Every question was asked was asked by me, and even then they only required a one word answer. Charlie and I walked into the house, it smelled like pizza, like Bella hadn't been in a while. I remember Charlie can't really cook. Once I got past the sudden smell, I walked up the stairs taking in the familiarity of the house. Bella's room was the same as I remembered new purple bed sheets though. Charlie was still downstairs, admiring my car. He caught a train up to my house and he drove my car down here. I was happy about that, I didn't have to be driven around in a police car. I had a lime green Volkswagen convertible.

I put my bags next to the bed and looked at all of the photos left on the wall. It was a collage of pictures and phone numbers. More than half of the photos were of this unbelievably attractive boy, who looked about my age. There was one photo of the two of them. Bella seemed kinda shy, but he seemed remarkably happy. He was a highschool sweet heart I assume. He had his arms around her and his head on her shoulder. There was no name pinned under the photo like everyone else, but it looked like she would definitely remember his name.

"Evie, did you want to see Bella or not?" Charlie shouted from the kitchen. It was the first time he had really spoken. It was the first full sentence I had heard.

"Yeah, coming." I walked down the stairs and met him at the door.

"I can't come, I just got called back into work. But here is the address, she is expecting you." I took the little piece of paper. I was a little disappointed, it would be nice to have some full family time, but this would save him embarrassing me or something.

"Thanks. I should be able to find my way. I'll try to be home to cook some dinner. The house kinda smells like pizza." I got in my car, and it hummed down the road.

I stopped out the front of a winding driveway. I could only just see the house, it is pretty big, so I guess this is it. I drove up slowly, so that I didn't get my car dirty and saw one person outside. I got out and closed my door quietly; I didn't want to make so much noise. A dark haired man turned around. He was bulky, probably one of the bulkiest guys I have ever seen. He turned around a grinned at me. His skin was as pale as mine, which ran in the family, and his eyes were a light golden colour. It was strange to me.

"Well hello there." He smiled. "Bella, your cousin is here." He shouted over his shoulder. "I'm Emmett." He held out his hand and I took it. We were both wearing gloves, but his hand felt rock hard through the softness.

"Evie. Are you Bella's husband? I know his name starts with and 'E'?"

"Nah, I'm way too awesome for Bella. You're thinking of Edward." He laughed. It sounded like it echoed through the forest that surrounded us.

"I was close at least." I heard the front door open and Bella stepped out. She was more beautiful than I had imagined. My jaw dropped, metaphorically I hope.

"Evie? You have grown up, a lot." I laughed, I didn't really know how to answer her.

"Bella, wow." I breathed. "You... wow." I gestured toward her new look. She look amazing. How could Emmett not stare at her?

"You should come inside. Meet the rest of the family, which is now yours too I guess."

She went to grab my hand and missed and grabbed my bare wrist. I gasped and instantly pulled my hand away. Her skin was cold, and not normal cold, like touching ice. I looked at her shocked eyes. They weren't their normal colour, it was the same shade of gold that Emmett had.

"Sorry, the weather, my skin gets cold easy." I studied her new appearance, along with Emmett's. I was a huge fan of mythology, and one of those myths was about vampires. I guess it could happen. I won't tell them that though, it could be really awkward.

"It's okay. You look really good Bella, and your eyes have changed, must be the weather too?"

"Yeah, Forks has changed me I guess." Emmett followed Bella and I inside. I felt like a new toy, brand new and exciting.


	2. The Cullens

The house was so bright and open, it was beautiful. The first person I saw however put the house to shame. I recognised the reddish brown hair, his pale skin and the liquid golden eyes. If I fainted, I hoped he would be the one to catch me. From the three of the family members I have seen so far, my suspicions were looking promising. They were all incredibly attractive, like gods. Then I saw his body stiffen, like he got scared. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella flick him a look.

"Edward, this is my cousin Evie." Bella just stood frozen next to me with the same look at Edward.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I took my glove off and held out my hand. He kept his hands in his pockets. I then put mine back by my side and rubbed my leg "I understand, the weather must affect your skin too right. You must all have the same skin condition or something."

"You understand a lot more than you should." He said bluntly. I was a little shocked. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and beckoned me to follow him

"Where are we going?"

"Yes, Edward, where are you going? She hasn't met everyone yet." Bella told him. He shot her a look which made her understand completely. I was still confused. "Don't be long. Edward took me into a room full of cd's.

"How did you find out?"

"Find out what? I don't understand." I said quietly, his stare scared me a little.

"Did someone tell you about us?"

"Charlie said that you and Bella were married and had a baby. Is that supposed to be secret?"

"No," He frowned. "So nobody told you anything strange about us?"

"No, but I have my suspicions. Bella knows I'm a firm believer in anything mythical, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard your drift. So you suspect, that my family, including Bella, are vampires?"

"Mmhmm. How do you know that? Why do you care?"

"Because your suspicions are dangerously correct, and it could be exactly that, dangerous."

"For who? You? Vampires are meant to be invincible. Except when you pull them apar-."

"You shouldn't know that. And it would be dangerous for you."

"I can handle myself. I don't need to be babysat."

"Well, with the things that you know, you do need to be babysat." He looked intense, but also a little worried.

"This is nice. You know, having a family with no secrets." I said sarcastically.

"You are so strange. Why aren't you scared?"

"Because if you were a traditional vampire, you would have eaten me by now, also, your eyes aren't the right colour." I sighed and leant against the wall. "We have gotten off to a bad start. Hey, I'm Evie, you're Edward. I know your deep dark secret, you don't know mine. There we go, best friends already." He laughed and headed for the door.

"Head downstairs and to the left, everyone is waiting for you in the kitchen. I'll beat you there, I'll tell them they don't need to hide."

I walked down the stairs while Edward breezed past me to reach them first. The first person I saw was a stunning blonde girl. I walked over to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Evie. You are so pretty. I never thought I would be jealous of someone, but here I am."

"Rosalie. You're lucky you are complimenting me, otherwise I wouldn't like you." I stood on my toes, and gave her a hug and she stood perfectly still.

"Sorry. It's just my thing." Rosalie raised one eyebrow at me and looked at the blonde haired boy out of the corner of her eye and then started to walk out of the room.

"Mmm, Jasper's gonna love you."

"What? I don't get it." I looked to Bella.

"Your scent is fairly strong." She explained. Oh right. That kinda slipped my mind.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I don't mean it."

"It's okay. Your scent is just a little bit stronger than everyone else's was."

"Is it okay if I give you a hug then?"

"I suppose that is okay." He grinned slightly. I walked over and put my arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Did that hurt?"

"More than I thought it would, but I'm alright." I looked at his eyes, they were slightly darker than everyone elses. I looked to the short spiky haired girl next to Jasper. She looked rather please.

"I'm Alice. One question; do you like to shop?"

"Hell to the yeah! I shopped before I left home."

"Bella. I like this one." She grinned. We were about the same size, small and petite, but I had hair like Bella, long and dark brown. "We are going shopping together soon." She said after staring into space for a little while.

I turned around to Emmett and then he picked me up off the floor with his muscle arms. I put me down and I only just managed to find my balance, before I fell over.

"I better go see what Rose is up to. She could be either plotting or primping, you never know with her."

"I'm guessing you two are the proud parents of this family. I'm Evie."

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." I stepped forward and gave them both a hug and then turned to Bella and Edward.

"Well Bella. I believe I haven't met someone yet."

"Right, our niece Renesmee, we call her Nessie though."

"Nessie?"

"Yeah. My friend Jacob nicknamed her that, after the lochness monster. He thought she was a monster because of the things she is capable of."

"She isn't an immortal child is she? That is like illegal in the vampire world."

"No she isn't. She is half, half. She is two years old, but looks about six."

"Fair enough I guess. Now, who is this Jacob I hear about? Single?" I grinned.

"Yes, he is part werewolf and he imprinted on Nessie."

"Oh well. Imprintings don't always end in marriage now do they? I'm already in a house full of vampires, I'm pretty sure a werewolf can't be too bad."

"Well, we would all go hunting about now, but we went last night so that we could meet you with a full stomach. But I guess we would do just normal family stuff about now. What would you like to do today?" Bella asked.

"Why do you sound so normal?" I looked around me, they were all blinking, sitting, shifting their weight.

"We have to keep up the charade. For Charlie."

"You don't need to do this for me you guys. I mean, I have only dreamed of this sort of thing to come true, and now that it has, I don't know. It's amazing." I turned around to see Alice standing right behind me.

"Time for shopping" She said in her high soprano voice. "Rosalie, we are leaving." She said in a casual voice.

"Rosalie isn't a fan of me is she?"

"No, but she likes you more than she liked Bella." She added cheerfully.

"That may make life easier." I looked at Alice who suddenly went blank.

"Pencil, paper, now." She demanded. I grabbed them from the bench and passed them over. Alice began to draw quickly over the blank paper. I had no idea what was going on.

"She sees the future." Edward answered my thought. He seemed a little worried.

Once Alice finished drawing, she looked to me. I looked at her and then stared at the sketch. It was of someone in a hospital bed, with someone looking over them.

"Don't worry about it Evie. I see things all of the time. They don't always come true."

"But what was this one about?"

"You and Carlisle."

"Is Carlisle a doctor?"

"Yeah, you were totally out of it, in a coma or something close." I stared at the drawing. I wasn't scared easily, but this was different. This was me.

"Are we going now?" Rosalie demanded.

"Uh, yeah. Let me just grab my bag." Alice said and then grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the door.

"Nice car." Rosalie commented.

"Thanks, my parents bought it for me." Rosalie smiled.

"Where to?" I asked as I slid into the drivers seat.

"Port Angeles. Its close and its raining, one of the rare days there is no sun." Alice said.

"Port Angeles it is." I put my foot down and we sped out of the driveway.


	3. Girl Time

**Guys, let me know what you think. Add some ideas too. They would be greatly appreciated **

"Did anyone bring umbrellas?" I didn't really feel in the mood to get drenched.

"Alice always comes prepared." Rosalie looked back to Alice who held up three folded umbrellas.

"Of course she would, she would know wouldn't she." I smirked to myself and grabbed the dark pink umbrella.

We didn't have a long walk until the first shop; I wanted to keep my car out of the way.

We didn't talk much while we shopped, there was nothing to talk about, well, there was nothing we could talk about in public without people thinking we were crazy. We had about eight bags of clothes each, and started to head toward the car as soon as the sun started to break through the clouds.

"Alice, does anyone else like you have a gift?" I asked. I thought that maybe Edward did, as he seemed to answer the questions in my mind more often than the ones I voiced.

"Some vampires all over the world have gifts. I have one, so does Jasper, Edward, Bella and Nessie."

"What are theirs? And where are the others?"

"Well, Jasper controls the mood of a room, Edward can read minds, Bella can prevent anyone from getting into her mind and Nessie shows you with one touch what she is thinking. The Volturi has most of the other gifted vampires. They are like our royalty."

"And they are dangerous?"

"Yeah, they have tried to kill us on a few occasions actually." Rosalie mumbled.

"Oh." I kept my eyes to the road as we were nearing Forks.

"Evie," Rosalie said. "I know you think we are like some sort of superhero or something, but you don't want to be one of us do you?" She stared intensly waiting for my answer.

"Well, no, not really. I like being human most of the time, and thats enough to make me happy."

"Finally, a human that makes sense." Rosalie commented and turned back to face the front.

It started to rain as we got closer to home. I concentrated on the road until a growl in my stomach caught everyones attention.

"Oh, right, you need to eat. Esme will cook you something. The dog will want something too no doubt." Rosalie mumbled the last part to herself.

"The dog? You have a pet?" I asked.

"Well, no. The dog is Jacob."

"Oh, because he is a wolf. You don't like him?"

"Not particularly. He smells like wet dog."

"Oh, gross." I made a face, recognising the smell.

"You won't smell it. But we can."

"How long are you here for Evie?" Alice asked from the back seat.

"Uh, twelve weeks. Just over summer, I hate the heat." Alice's face dropped and went blank. "What? What do you see?" I panicked. The last one wasn't so good. Alice refocused and smiled.

"Nothing to worry about."

The rest of the trip was silent, with Alice's expression replaying in my mind.


	4. Jacob, Need I Say More?

We pulled in and Alice jumped out of the car first, grabbing her things, which were across her lap and raced into the house.

"Rosalie, what's going on?"

"Alice saw something earlier, I don't know much more than that."

"I know she saw something about me before we left, I was in a coma, thats all she told me."

"Well, its a lot more detailed than that." I helped Rosalie take her things inside. We put everything into her room and went into the kitchen, I stayed around the corner.

"Edward, this is going to happen. How are we going to tell Bella? And Charlie?" Alice demanded.

"She is listening." Dammit, their sensitive hearing always gets me.

"I deserve to know my own fate don't I? It's obviously bad, or else you would have told me already." Then my stomach growled. Something then made me jump. It was the loud booming laugh of someone with their head in the refrigerator.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one around here who eats normal food anymore." A tall, bulky and tanned guy peaked his head around the corner and raised his eyebrows at me. "Well, hello. I'm Jacob. And you are definitely not who I was expecting." He ruffled his mess black hair and held his hand out to me.

"Evie. You must be the wolf boy. Nice to meet someone warm blooded today." I shook his ginormous hand. The heat radiating from it stunned me a little, it was the complete opposite to the freezing vampires I had been sitting with in the car. "Alice, I'm not being distracted, you will tell me what you saw." Grumble. "After I eat." I put my hand on my stomach.

"Okay then." Alice said and then skipped out of the kitchen with Edward right behind her.

"So, Jacob. What's for a late lunch?"

"Well, we have sandwiches, we can go out for dinner later if you want. Seeing as no one else here eats normal food."

"That sounds great. Do you mind making me a sandwich? I have to pressure something out of Alice."

"Sure, I'll surprise you with what's in it." I turned on my heel and stormed towards Alice and her pixie smile widened.

"Alice, tell me what you saw." I said.

"No."

"Please," I begged. "It's my future, I have the right to know, so that I can change it."

"Edward and I are going to change it for you."

"Well I should help, so you should tell me, otherwise I won't listen to you, and you can't force me."

"Wanna bet?" She grabbed my hands and pinned me to the floor and sat over my stomach. I didn't bother to struggle, it wouldn't work, plus, that would make her enjoy it that much more.

"Okay, you win that bet. Please tell me." I begged even more. She shook her head.

"Nope. Jacob has your food ready, you shouldn't leave him waiting." I pursed my lips and rolled out from underneath her. I walked to the door then turned around and lunged at her and went for the tackle. Instead, she grabbed my arms, twisted them around and then forced me down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jacob saw us and he laughed.

"I take it your pressuring skills aren't that great."

"They only work on some, not the ones who see me coming though. I tried to tackle her and she caught me, literally." Alice let go and skipped back out of the room. Jacob slid a plate across the bench.

"What is in it?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned. It looked like a whole lot of sugar to me.

"Okay, I trust you." I took a bit, and it tasted very sweet. There were marshmellows, chocolate topping, ice cream, everything in the pantry that was sugar loaded. There was probably even straight sugar in it.

"Do you like it? I'm on my third one."

"Yeah, it's good. Good thing I have a good metabolism or else all of this would never leave me." I said with my mouth half full.

"So, how come you're here?"

"I'm Bella's cousin. I'm staying a while over summer; I don't really like the heat too much. I like the cold and rain here."

"And you're here talking to someone who has a higher body temperature than your average summers day."

"Oh, I love body heat. The only heat I don't mind." I walked over closer to him.

"Good thing that." He looked down at me, our bodies were nearly touching. He looked up and coughed and I immediately stepped back. Bella and Edward walked into the room with a small girl at their feet. Her long auburn, curly hair sat at her hips. I tilted my head to the side and walked over to her.

"Nessie, this is your auntie Evie." Bella told her.

"Hey Nessie, you can just call me Evie, I don't mind." She didn't say anything to me, but she walked up and put her hand on my cheek. Different things flashed up before my eyes, they were images of her family, and now I was there with my head tilted, watching her. She grinned flashing her white little teeth.

"She owns you too now." Edward said and picked her up.

"That was amazing."

"That was her gift." Bella told me. I got up and picked up my bag.

"Bells, I have to go. I promised Charlie I would make him some dinner, the place smells like pizza."

"I think Sue and Billy are over tonight. Sue might be cooking for him if they don't order out." She told me.

"I'll drop in and see. Oh, Jacob, did you want to stop off at your house to get some clothes? We can leave from Charlies."

"Sure, I guess. I'll just call Dad and tell him what I'm up to." He answered.

"Good idea. See you lot later." I gave Bella, Nessie and Edward a kiss on the cheek. "Laters Cullens." I called out, and they all answered back from the rooms that they were in.

"You look uncomfortable in here." I commented looking at Jacob in the passenger seat. He looked all balled up sitting in my tiny car. "Did you want me to open the roof?"

"Nah, I'm good. It's cosy." I smiled and pulled into the driveway. We got out and walked inside.

"Hey Charlie, I'm home. And I brought a friend."

"Evie, there is someone I want you to meet." I heard him say and then we walked around the corner to find Charlie and his friend sitting at the table. "Oh hey there, Jacob. I didn't expect to see you today. Evie, this is Billy, Jacob's dad." I looked at them both. I saw only a small amount of resemblance. Billy sat in a wheelchair with a grin on his face.

"Hi, Evie." He said and held out his slightly wrinkled hand. I took it. His rusty brown coloured skin stood out against my pale white skin.

"Nice to meet you." I said and walked over to the bench. "Charlie, we actually came back here to see if you wanted me to cook you something for dinner. Jacob and I were going out for dinner. Seeing as the Cullens are on a... uhh diet, we thought we would go out." I didn't know how much he knew, so it was easier keeping up a charade.

"It's cool Evie. He knows. But not all of the gory stuff." Jacob half whispered to me.

"Oh, cool. That makes it easier." Charlie readjusted himself as soon as he caught on that I knew.

"Um, Sue was coming over and bringing casserole. I think there should be plenty if you want to stay." Charlie said.

"It's alright, we will go out. We might be home a bit late, or we might stay at the Cullen house. See you later." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and shook Billy's hand.

We drove over to La Push for Jacob to get some clothes. He sat in my car all bunched up again. I followed him into his house, it smelled like nature, all wood like. I sat in his loungeroom and waited for him to get changed. Of course, he took his time. I got up and pushed his door open and he was throwing all of his clothes around to find a shirt.

"Here, wear this one." I picked up a plain grey shirt. He put it on and stood there watching me. "I thought you were starving, hurry up!" I grabbed his hand and stopped at the front door until something jumped out infront of me.

"It's okay, its just Seth." Jacob soothed. I let go of my breath.

"Hey Seth, I'm Evie." I saw Seth's grin and then he pushed past into the house. He held out his hand and shook mine.

"We were just on our way out actually Seth. I think theres food around. I'll see you later." Jacob said rushing out of the house with my hand in his.

"Nice meeting you Evie! Also Jacob, Leah isn't happy with you." He shouted after us.

"Is she ever?" Jacob shouted back.

I let Jacob drive us in his car since he hardly fit in mine. He took us to some resturaunt in La Push. It was nice and cosy. He picked us a table toward the back so that we could talk freely without anyone listening.

"So, what side of Bella's family are you from?" He asked.

"Charlie's. I have never met Renee. Charlie's brother is my dad, hence my last name is Swan."

"Oh right."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just wondering.

"About what?"

"About you, I don't know you. But I get attached easily."

"That could be a good thing." I grinned at him and had a sip of my drink.


	5. My Dirty Little Secret

**Okay, so I understand this hasn't been the most interesting story, but trust me, this is the turning point chapter. Enjoy!**

The rest of the night we spoke about Bella, Nessie, vampires, werewolves, his history, all of the connections. Pretty much everything. But I managed to avoid talking about myself. It kills me, not telling everyone the truth, but it was better for everyone this way, people worrying about my state of mind was the last thing I needed. Bella and Charlie are the only ones that know the true me. There was so much that I knew most of them wouldn't understand. I wanted Alice and Rosalie to understand. I needed them to. But I would stay hidden, or try to anyway for the remainder of my stay.

We left at about ten thirty, when Jacob finished. I paid, like I told him I would. I knew it would be expensive, but god, Jacob eats a lot.

"We better get back to the Cullen house, Bella will be worried I ate you too."

He drove back. I started to get tired straight away, so much so, that it didn't take me long to fall asleep. I woke up slightly when Jacob turned off the engine, but not enough to get my body to move. So Jacob carried me inside.

"Hey Bells, sorry. Tired." I managed to mumbled out and then I nestled my face into Jacobs chest.

"You don't mind if we stay the night do you? We already warned Charlie that we might. Where did you want her to sleep?

"Uhh, we got rid of all of the beds in the house. So the couch I guess, I'll find a blanket." Jacob went to place me curled up on the couch.

"No, don't leave, you're warm." I mumbled again, but he seemed to understand me.

"Okay, Bella has gone to get you a blanket." He yawned. "On second thought, it's really comfy here." He lay down on the couch with me on top of him and my head on his chest. I heard Bella begin to say that she couldn't find a blanket, but she stopped when she saw us almost asleep on the couch.

I was so tired. I couldn't remember dreaming when I woke up. I attempted to open my stinging eyes. I looked up at Jacob, he was awake and watching the television. Emmett was also on the couch sitting next to Jacob, I couldn't really make out what they were talking about yet. I also noticed that I had my legs over Emmett, maybe I got too hot sleeping on Jacob.

"How long have you been there?" I managed to croak out.

"Since you two fell asleep. Edward said it was interesting watching a human sleep, so I thought I would give it a try." I then blushed. I knew that I sleep talked, so the end result will be kinda bad.

"Oh, was it any good?"

"Parts of it were. You spoke about Jacob a lot. And the rest of it was, I don't know, I would need to know the full story behind it, but you spoke about being sick." Crap, not good.

"Uh, I don't really know what to say to that. I expected Jacob." I touched his cheek. "Thanks, you were better than the blanket." I was really comfortable where I was, I still had my legs on Emmett. I sat up a bit and heard my stomach grumble. Emmett smiled.

"Breakfast time?" Jacob asked and lifted me up and put me on the floor. I nodded and walked around the corner toward the kitchen and walked straight into Edward.

"Still tired?" He asked.

"A little. Still in a bad mood with me?"

"When was I in a bad mood?

"When I figured out what you were."

"Oh, then no, I'm not in a bad mood with you." I looked around nervously. "I know what you were dreaming about by the way. Your dreams are very vivid."

"Please don't tell anyone. Bella is the only one that knows. I figured Carlisle would eventually find out, but still."

"Go tell Rosalie."

"What? No."

"She will understand, trust me." I frowned and walked upstairs. I decided I wasn't hungry anymore, so I kept walking and went up to Rosalie's bedroom. I found her infront of her mirror, combing her long blonde hair.

"Rose, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come, sit." She patted the fluffy rug on her bedroom floor. "What is it?"

"Edward said I should talk to you. About something really personal actually. I'm not really sure how to tell you."

"I'm guessing it's something that I would relate to. I might not be the nicest person here, but I know how to listen."

"Okay," I took a breath and began. " About three years ago, I was diagnosed with something, something that will hurt and something that will eventually kill me. No one knows what it is; it's some genetic disorder apparently. But still no one can figure it out. The doctor told me to just wait it out, in other words, wait for it to kill me. That day, everything was taken away from me. I had no future anymore. I wanted a family, tiny babies and a husband who loves me. All I know is that I'm going to be in a lot of pain, until my heart eventually gives out." I then noticed I was crying and tried to catch the tear before it fell to the ground. "I don't normally tell anyone because no one can stop it, so no one needs to cry and worry over me." Rosalie leant forward and held me close to her cold, hard chest.

"It's okay baby. We will try our best."

I stayed on Rosalie's bedroom floor while she and Edward told everyone what was going on. I didn't hear anything they said until Jacob started shouting and throwing things around. All of a sudden, his arms were around me.

"This can't be true." He said to me, tears were streaming down his innocent face. I wiped them away.

"Not all stories have a happy ending you know." I whispered to him. He let go of me and flew down the stairs and out the door. I got up and ran to the bathroom and started trying to lift the window.

"Please don't." Jasper grabbed my wrist. I felt an instant calm wash over me.

"Where is Jacob?"

"Knocking down a few trees. Blowing off steam." I turned around and faced Jasper.

"We have a way to cure you." He mumbled.

"How?" I said getting excited.

"You become one of us."

"Oh. Do I have time to think?"

"We aren't sure. Alice is trying to pinpoint a time." I stared into his golden eyes and collapsed infront of him. He got down onto the floor slowly and patted my hair to soothe me.


	6. Harder Than I Thought

**First of all. Thankyou to EvermoreTwilightFan for being the first person to favourite my story. Means heaps xx **

I decided to go home tonight, to see Charlie and make him some dinner, but Sue was already over with Billy, and they were having fish fry or something.

"Hey, Billy, how are you?" I tried to sound peppy, but it just wasn't working for me right now.

"I'm good. I wish you could say the same about yourself. What time did Jacob keep you up til last night?"

"Actually I went to bed at about eleven. I just had a rough day." Charlie looked up from his dinner at that point, he knew why.

"Did they ask, or did you tell them?"

"I was talking in my sleep, so I guess I had to tell them, most of them heard me." Sue and Billy looked confused. "Jacob didn't take it so well. Actually, he took it like a human being. He cried a lot, he hit things. Just be warned Billy, he will be in a bad mood when he comes home tonight, he might just need his Dad." Sue and Billy still looked more confused. "You can fill them in if you want, they are practically family now. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." There were mumbles of goodnights and then I saw Billy look straight at Charlie and looked concerned. I heard him start to explain it. I walked up the stairs into Bella's old room and found Jacob sitting on the corner of my bed with his face in his hands. I walked over and sat down next to him and gently took his face into my hands.

"I only just got you." Jacob whispered.

"Hey, we can deal, I have for three years now. I want my last days, weeks, years to be perfect." I pulled his face to mine and kissed his hot lips. "Trust me, I have done enough crying for a house full of people." I kissed him again.

"I just don't want you to leave me so soon." I put his cheek on my chest and stroked his hair. After about ten minutes I brought his face back up to mine.

"Can you do something for me?" He nodded. "Jump back out the window, knock on the front door and come in through there. Billy will need to see you, because I think they have finished talking about it." He got up and jumped down the window. I walked out of my room and to the top of the stairs, just so that I could see the kitchen and the door. He knocked three times.

"Coming." Charlie shouted. I looked to the dining table, Sue and Billy had their heads down whispering to each other. "Jacob," Billy and Sue looked up. "I'm glad you came."

"Is Dad here?" He paused for a moment. "And Evie?"

"Yeah, Evie's in bed, I'm sure she won't mind if you go in there."

"Thanks, I might speak to Dad first though." Jacob walked into the kitchen and just looked at Billy. He rolled himself into the living room to talk. I couldn't see them, but I could tell who was talking.

"Dad, I don't know, what to do." Jacob breathed. I heard the floorboards creek, I think he knelt down to hug Billy. They stayed quiet for sometime, maybe about ten minutes, but I stayed to listen. I heard quiet sobbing, this was a true father/son moment.

"The important thing to do is make your time with her special. Don't waste a second. Go up and see her, she was worried about you."

"Thanks, I might just lay next to her, I don't want to wake her."

"Of course." The floor creaked again and then I heard Jacob's jogging footsteps. I quickly walked into my room.

"Hey." I said quietly, I was meant to be asleep.

"You should get some rest. We need to see Carlisle tomorrow."

"Okay, I am actually kinda tired. Don't leave."

"I won't, ever." I curled myself up next to him and fell into a dreamless slumber.


	7. I've Learnt To Live With It

**Reviews would be awesome. I'd love to hear feedback as this is my first fanfic. **

I woke early the next morning, about eight and Jacob was still asleep. So I quietly got up to have a shower and get some breakfast. After my shower I went downstairs to say goodmorning and goodbye to Charlie before he left for work.

"How did they take it?" I asked.

"Better than I thought, they were a bit emotional, but that's normal." He took a sip from his coffee and looked up at me. "I noticed Jacob stayed the night."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't know he was there until I woke up this morning."

"He's a good kid. Are you going to see Bella again today?"

"Yeah, I really enjoy being there. I might end up staying the night again. Carlisle was going to assess me, I don't know why, but I'll let him try."

"Sure. I'll see you when I see you then." He came over and kissed me on the head. "Be safe." He walked out of the door. Then I had a craving for some sugary cereals, all mixed together. I didn't care how it tasted. I was in the middle of eating when Jacob came running down the stairs.

"Evie?"

"I'm having breakfast."

"Oh," He let go of his breath. "I'm going to be constantly worried about you now, you know that?"

"Yeah, it's all good. We should leave soon, so you should have some breakfast." He came over and put his arms around my shoulders.

"Ew, what is that?" He said looking at my breakfast.

"I'm making the most of life. I had all of the cereals in the cupboard at once. It's actually pretty good." He laughed at me and then started searching for something to eat. He only had one normal bowl of cereal, I guess he wasn't in the mood to eat much.

Jacob brought my car back last night, so I drove us back to the Cullen house. We stopped in the driveway, just outside of the house, and I clutched my chest.

"Ouch," I gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jacob panicked.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." I smiled and laughed at him.

"I'm gonna have an anxiety attack about you soon." We stepped out of the car and walked along the driveway until we got to the garage. All I could hear was Jasper and Emmett, arguing and betting, until they turned around to see me.

"Hey Evie, how are you feeling?" Emmett asked.

"Good, I got plenty of sleep last night."

"Everyone is inside if you wanted to talk to the girls." Jasper told me.

"I might want to talk to you. Actually I did want to ask you guys something."

"About what?" Emmett looked serious then, I have ever only seen him joking around.

"Yesterday," I looked at them both. "Jake, you should go inside and let everyone know we are here." He let go of my hand and walked inside.

"What did you want to know?" Jasper asked. He looked worried.

"How are you coping?"

"You want to know how we are coping? We aren't the ones with an illness."

"True. But I want to know. Jasper?" He hesitated.

"Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I don't want you to die. You have been around for three days now, and you already feel like a part of the family. And I don't want to lose family. I wouldn't be able to handle it. My mood control would go wild. Everyone would be feeling psychotic."

"I'm not going anywhere if I can help it, I have some ideas." Then I looked to Emmett, standing quietly next to the door of his car. "Emmett?"

"I... I... I can't." He stormed off inside.

"He dealt with it when Bella was changed, because she wasn't sick. She was pregnant with a half breed child, but she wasn't dying. He has been stressing about you all night. The thought of you dying to him, it scares him. The only thing that scares Emmett is death, not change. If you were to die, it would destroy him." Jasper told me. I was almost crying again. I had never heard this side to Emmett. I always saw the strong, independent, class clown Emmett. This made my decision for me.


	8. The Best For Me

"Carlisle, I want the change." I stood in the middle of the kitchen with the whole family surrounding me, Jasper had followed me inside. "I don't want to die and never be here anymore, I can't die, I can't leave."

"This is a big decision, you can't take it lightly." Carlisle told me.

"It would hurt everyone too much if I was gone." I looked at Emmett who was staring at me with wide eyes. Rosalie was holding his hand and stroking it. "Alice, do you know when it will happen yet?" She looked to Edward who nodded, yet she still hesitated.

"Um, I'm estimating about a week, two weeks at the most." I gasped.

"What? No. I. Jacob." I scanned the room for Jacob, who had already raced to my side.

"I found out just then. It's okay. If you will be here, with me forever, I'll do anything. Even stop your heartbeat."

"I don't have any other choice do I?"

"No," Carlisle said quietly. "It's this... or die." Hmm, decisions, decisions.

"I don't want to be changed until I'm dying though."

"That was our plan anyway." Alice added. I needed to change the subject.

"Where is Nessie?"

"Outside, playing with Seth. I didn't want her to know. I will tell her when the timing is right." Bella spoke from the corner, Edward was wrapped around her.

"Okay, now that everything is set, we can enjoy the time that I have left." I clutched my chest. "Ouch." I gasped. All of them raced to me, Emmett and swept me up into his arms, ready to do whatever instinct told him to do. "I'm okay, that has been happening a bit lately." Emmett set me down onto my feet. "What were you going to do anyways?

"We were all going to bite you, the more venom, the faster the change." Rosalie stated.

"Oh, you might not like how I taste."

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"My doctor said I had something wierd in my blood. So it might smell good, but not taste as good."

"Hmm. We might have to have a blood test." Carlisle mumbled to himself.

"What? You're going to taste me?" I laughed.

"No, like an actually test, with an injection."

"Oh, I have had plenty of those, so I think I'm used to needles by now."

"I'll go get a syringe." Carlisle left the room, only walking, so he could think at the same time. I sat myself of the bench. Rosalie and Alice stayed with me while the others went away, so that Jasper and Bella couldn't smell the blood, and Jacob went to see Seth and Nessie.

"We should take you out for lunch." Alice said.

"You don't eat."

"No, the place we are thinking of know us. So they give you a human meal, and give us lion blood, but puts in a bowl to look like soup. He doesn't serve human."

"Lucky for the humans. Sure, I'd love to." Then Carlisle walked in with a ready needle in his hand. "Go ahead, stab me." I held out my arm so that he could take as much blood as he wanted. He only took one syringe full and then squirted it on a spoon.

"Edward, can you taste this for me." Carlisle had a clean record, and he didn't want to spoil it. When he changed someone, he never drank, he just bites. Edward raced in.

"You're kidding?"

"No, taste it. It would be quicker than running tests, just find out what is so strange about it." Carlisle passed him the spoon. Edward drank what was on the spoon and then pulled a face.

"It's sour. Like really sour. I can't tell what is in it, I haven't tasted it before. Maybe a poison. It's nothing that is usually in the blood stream."

"Maybe someone injected her with something." Carlisle wondered.

"I have had immunisations. Would they count?"

"No, they don't taste like that." Edward said.

"It's still a mystery then. We just have to wait it out, I'm sorry."

Alice, Rosalie and Bella took me to the place they suggested for lunch. They each had their 'soup', which looked like tomato soup. It did kinda gross me out a little.

"Do you know what is going to happen in the lead up to... you know... your end? So that we know when to bite, thats all." Rosalie asked.

"Uh, I was going to be breathless, chest pains and probably have a seizure and pass out. Thats what scares me the most, not waking up in the morning."

"Well, when it happens, you're going to wake up. Believe me, just not with a beating heart." Rosalie assured me. Bella and Alice were too polite to ask questions, so they just watched us ask and answer.

"Can you believe I am actually excited?"

"You would be. Nothing will really change for you, you still wouldn't have kids or grow old, but you can live for eternity." Rosalie said.

"That sounds good. A long eternity with all of you."

"It will always sound good when you put it like that."

"I have one week to fill as many rites of passages as I can. I won't graduate, but that can wait." Bella pulled her head up.

"Wait, you mean... you and Jacob?"

"Not like marriage. Ew, Bella, you know me better than that."

"No, but, the other thing I was thinking about."

"Maybe, I was thinking about it. He probably won't want me when I'm changed." This thought horrified me, I didn't like the fact that he wouldn't want me anymore.

"We'll see about that." Bella argued.

"Alice, you haven't spoken at all, what's wrong?"

"The fact that we are waiting, we are going to wait until you could die."

"Yes, I want to be human for as long as possible."

"I respect that, it's just that we have to see you dying, almost dead, before we can bite. Bella was never dying, hers was planned, and we knew she was going to lose blood, but she was never going to die or be dying. We have to watch when you are about to die."

"Oh, when you say it like that. You can just let me die if you want, put me on life support and then bite, you can leave the room."

"I'm not going to leave your side, don't be silly."

"I'm not, I'm being considerate. If I am being anything, its not selfish, I don't want anyone else to be in pain because I will be."

"We are all staying with you. This week, you will be with us, the whole time... well maybe only one of us for certain situations." Rosalie added before Alice. I went bright red, I knew what she was talking about.


	9. On Edge

**Yeahh, I kind of update a lot. But that's good right, it gives people plenty to read when I update more often. It may slow down eventually though with homework and my social life and such. Its just that I have a few days off work, so I thought I'd get writing. So here's my ninth chapter.**

We got home, and I was first to walk in the door and Edward ran up to me.

"I figured out what is in your blood. Is anyone in your family a doctor or something?"

"My mother is a nurse."

"Well, she must have injected you with hospital grade sanitiser."

"Sanitiser? What?"

"I liked my hands when I washed them with sanitiser before."

"You did what?" I laughed hysterically. I could picture Edward licking his hands, it just seemed rather strange.

"You aren't angry at your mother?"

"Well, not really. I didn't die did I?"

"No, but you will."

"I don't care, my life has turned for the better, and I'm going to be here forever to my mother's dismay."

"Good point I guess. The sanitiser tasted sour, that's how I recognised it."

"I can't believe you licked that stuff off your hands. Anyway, is Jacob here?"

"Yeah, just outside with Seth, and Nessie."

"Thanks. Ouch." I gasped. Edward raised his arms. "I'm alright. You'll know when it gets bad."I walked out the back and found Jacob playing catch with Nessie and Seth.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back." Jacob came and hugged me and rested his hands on my hips.

"I just got back, and I was thinking."

"Hmm, this could be good or bad."

"It's definitely good." I stood on my toes and kissed him.

"Yeah, this seems good."

"I was thinking, I should at least complete one of my rites of passage before I change." I stood up on my toes to kiss him again.

"I am liking this idea." He picked me up so that I didn't have to reach for his face. He kissed me harder, I traced my tongue along his bottom lip. The only reason I stopped was because I saw Bella thought the window pointing at Nessie. I had almost forgotten she was there. "Tonight?" He whispered.

"Would I put it off any later?" He put me down on my feet. The grass felt soft beneath my shoes. I was a little light headed and dizzy, so as I began to walk back to the house, my heel got stuck between the grass the asphalt of the driveway and I tripped and twisted my ankle. My first reaction was to scream, unfortunately, that was the sign that I was dying, which I was sure I wasn't.

"Dammit!" I shouted. Before I could look up, the whole family was standing around me. "These were my only grey pair. Oh well, I have black ones." I looked up at them all. Rosalie, Bella and Edward were laughing at me. The rest of them were still in shock.

"Trust you to worry about your outfit before your injuries. She's fine." Bella said. I tried to get up but fell back down again. I started laughing when I fell.

"I should probably take these off now. And change my clothes, I'm all wet."

"Good idea." Emmett said, lifting me into his arms.

"You know, I could probably walk."

"Yeah, but you inherited Bella's lack of co ordination. You will probably fall over again."

"You know me too well. I'm sorry I worried you all. I didn't mean to scream when I fell; it was just an immediate reaction."

"It's okay. We are just all on edge, waiting for it to happen." Jasper explained, who was walking next to Emmett, who was now carrying me through the doorway. Jacob was walking behind them.

"You can go back and play babe. I don't think I'm going to die today." The rest of the family were still outside talking, I couldn't hear what they were saying but Alice, Esme and Carlisle still seemed on edge. Maybe its because Alice hasn't found out the exact time of my death, yet.


	10. My Big Protective Brothers

Emmett put me down on the couch and made me put my legs up. He then lifted them and sat down with my feet across him. Jasper sat on the floor leaning against the couch just in front of me.

"You don't have to stay with me you know."

"We aren't leaving you alone. You are a hazard in yourself. Not only are you going to die, you're going to kill yourself first." Jasper laughed.

"Fine, what are we going to do, while I am being held hostage?"

"Watch football." Emmett grinned.

"Great, I'll die of boredom before I accidentally kill myself."

"We will just have to let that happen then. I'm not changing the channel." Emmett grabbed the control and held it above his head, like I would be able to reach it anyway.

I stayed there watching football for about two hours. I sat still with my legs over Emmett, he had put his hand over my ankle. It was as good as a bag of ice. And I was absentmindedly twirling Jaspers blonde curls. I didn't mind watching the football, well I didn't mind watching it with them. If I was in any other situation, I wouldn't like it as much. Soon enough though, I fell asleep. I dreamed, and it was the best dream, I didn't want it to end. I wanted it to last forever, like my life soon would. But I forgot it as soon as I woke up. It was there, in the back of my mind, but I couldn't remember it enough for it to come out of my mouth. I opened my eyes, the room was dark, but the lights were on in every other part of the house. Emmett and Jasper were still in their spots, they hadn't moved and inch.

"The human awakes." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, human, which means I am meant to sleep."

"We thought you were awake about three times because you were talking so much."

"Great, what secrets did I spill now?" Jasper and Emmett burst into laughter. "What? It was bad, wasn't it?"

"Most of it was." Jasper was only just able to finish that sentence before he started laughing again.

"Please tell me."

"You were talking about your plans tonight. But that was the last thing you were talking about. You talked a lot more than that." Emmett thought that was the best part, it gave him ammunition to embarrass me later.

"I told you my plans? I must subconsciously trust you a lot then. What else did I say?"

"That you didn't want us to leave. We were about to get up and do something else, then you told us off for getting up and told us to stay. Then, there was something else, but it didn't make much sense." Jasper was trying to suppress his laughter now.

"You said on Friday, breathe and ouch." Emmett was suddenly serious. "We thought it was happening, we thought you couldn't breathe. But then we realised you were just sleep talking, and today is Friday which made it worse."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare anyone. What time is it?"

"About eight-ish. Enough time for you and Jacob still." Emmett snickered.

"Very funny." I looked down, I was wearing different clothes. "Did you leave me at all?"

"Nope, not even when Alice dressed you." Emmett told me. I put my hand over my face as I turned tomato red.

"That's it, I have no dignity left."

"She only stripped you to your underwear." I let out a small squeal. Emmett tried not to laugh and Jasper looked at the floor.

"That's not any better, I'm going to find Jacob." I got to my feet and lifted Jaspers face to mine. "Don't worry about it." I kissed him on the cheek and continued to the kitchen. I turned around to see Emmett and Jaspers reactions.

"Lucky." Emmett mumbled and punched Jasper in the arm. Then Jasper punched him back, this was the start of more play fighting. I kept walking to the kitchen. My ankle didn't hurt anymore.

"Esme, I can't believe you keep stocking the kitchen just for him." Carlisle, Jacob, Edward and Esme looked up.

"He's not the only one I stock it for."

"True. I'm not hungry though." I watched them and they kept their heads down, except for Jacob who had a massive grin on his face. "You all heard me?" They nodded. "Meh, my dignity left about an hour ago when Alice changed my clothes." They all laughed.

"She has a habit of that." Edward mumbled. "Even ask Bella." I looked to Jacob and gestured toward the door.

"Uh, Evie and I are going out for a bit. We should be back in an hour or two." He came over and grabbed me around the waist. We walked quickly out of the door.

"Where to?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Idea lightbulb. Charlie is working night shift tonight." I smiled.

As soon as we got to Charlie's, Jacob picked me up, scaled the side of the house and took us into my room. I knew that this would be the best night of my human life.


	11. The Unfortunate Beginning Of My End

At about ten thirty, we made it back to the Cullen house. We walked straight to the kitchen and Edward closed his eyes tights and went to walk out of the room.

"What is it?" I asked and Jacob laughed.

"Please keep your mental images to yourself."

"Oh, sorry." Edward walked outside to watch Jasper and Emmett play fighting on the front lawn. We stood around in silence for a while. Nobody looked at eachother, then I caught Rosalie's eye. She looked worried and upset.

"Rosalie? Come with me." I grabbed her cold, hard hand and walked her up to her room. She folded her arms against her chest. I stood watching her for a while. She kept avoiding my gaze. "Please tell me what is wrong." She shook her head and looked at the floor. I stepped toward her and tilted my head so the she could see me. "Tell me." I whispered.

"It's going to happen."

"I know, we already got passed that."

"It's going to happen tonight. And we... didn't get there in time."

"No. Rose, you will get there."

"We're not. Alice saw it."

"But her visions change."

"This one seemed pretty set in stone."

"Then bite me now."

"I can't."

"Bite me now! Rosalie!"

"Evie, you have no idea what you are asking me to do."

"Yes, I do. If you're not going to make it in time to me, I want you to bite me now."

"We will make it." Alice said from the doorway. "I'll make sure of it."

"But Alice, you saw it happen." Rosalie argued.

"Yeah, and I plan on changing it. I saw you in here for starters so go downstairs." Alice ordered. Of course I was going to listen. I started running.

"Carlisle." I called and he was beside me in an instant.

"Yes, I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't leave me." I grabbed hold of his arm.

"It changed. I can't see anymore, Jacob is gonna be here." Alice said running down the stairs. Of course Jacob was going to be here, I was going to die. All of a sudden, I started gasping for air, my throat started closing off.

"It's happening!" Rosalie shouted and then everyone was at my side.

"Bite me!" I gasped. I was clutching at my chest and collapsed to the floor. "Can't. Breathe." Emmett picked me up and we raced into a white room and I was placed on a bed in there. Everything was so bright. My head felt like it weighed a tonne. I put a hand to my head. I was getting dizzy from the lack of air. My chest was hurting. There was a lot of talking. None of it was making sense. Carlisle was saying things I didn't understand. Rose was shouting at people to pay attention. Bella was telling Jake to leave and watch Nessie.

"Everyone, grab a spot." I heard Carlisle say. I felt my body start to shake. "Bite now!" He shouted. The world faded. I couldn't hear my screams. All I could hear was the piercing of teeth into my skin. Suddenly a burning spread throughout my body. I screamed, louder than I ever have before. Then I closed my eyes tight while I felt my body thrashing about. I tried to tame myself and held in the screams. I knew it wouldn't help. The pain would remain whatever I did.

**Sorry it was such a short chapter this time. I thought it would come across better with a shorter chapter this time round. Next ones coming up soon.**


	12. Talk Would Ruin The Moment

I watched each person, take their turns sitting with me and talking to me. Jacob spent the most time with me, despite Alice's instructions. He was only allowed about two hours a day with me, so that she could see. Emmett tried his best to entertain me, through my screaming, panting and groaning. He tried everything to distract me. Jokes, juggling, he even tried getting Jasper in to play fight with him. But my screaming was the loudest thing in the house. Whilst he was doing his impressions of the family, I stretched out my shaking, burning hand out to touch his.

"Keep... trying." I croaked out. He looked at me with painful eyes and sat down next to me. He put his hand on mine and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He stayed like that, stroking my hand, with his eyes closed, resting his head on the edge of my bed.

Alice told me that she saw everything, and I was going to be fine. Everything was going to plan apparently. She told me about her visions, and what Bella went through. She tried her best to continue while I was screaming in burning pain.

Jasper was trying to change the mood of the room so that I wouldn't feel as much pain. It didn't help. I could feel my blood thickening, and my heart struggling to pump it through my veins and arteries. He sat still with me until he gave up trying to change my mood. He picked up my hand and put it in his hair, and I used all of my concentration to twirl his curls inbetween my fingers and not pull his hair with my shaking hands. My body kept shaking from trying to keep the screams in. Jasper just sat their patiently while I played with his hair.

That was day one.

Jacob spent four hours, thirty six minutes and eleven point thirty four second with me first thing in the morning. I was up all night with Jasper, playing with his hair. Jacob just sat there, he didn't say anything at all. He didn't need to. I heard Carlisle come in and say there was today and tomorrow left and then I would be better. Jacob hasn't believed a word that anyone has said. Every time he nodded at whatever they said, something went off in my head that he didn't agree. I never heard Jacob speak. I wished that he would, even just tell me how his day had been.

Bella brought Nessie with her to see me. I didn't really want her to, I didn't want Nessie seeing me this way. Bella told me about Nessie. And how she felt when she was going through the change. The difference between us was that she pretended to be asleep the whole time, I have remained wide eyed. I didn't want to miss anything. I found it hard to take much in because I could barely concentrate over my own screaming and groaning and because my memories were fading. Anything anyone told me, nearly erased itself. I only had a few memories left, coming to Forks, everyone finding out I was going to die, waking up on Jacob's lap, and playing with Jaspers hair. I tried my best to replay them in my mind, I wanted to keep them. Bella understood that.

Esme talked, not overly though. She spoke about her day, about what her boys had been doing, which was nearly nothing, and why she changed. She jumped off a cliff because she gave birth to a still born. At least she got to have the experience. I never got to have the experience of having a child, and I never will. Esme started sound more and more upset as she spoke about Emmett and Jasper. My illness had hit them the hardest, no other human had bonded with them has much as I had. She told me that they hadn't been playing, betting or really talk much anymore. She was convinced I would pull through this, and that they bit me in time.

Rose sounded like she would cry at any moment if she could. Emmett's at the moment had brought her down. Jasper couldn't change anybodies emotions because his were constantly down at the moment.

"I don't know what to do. I have never seen Emmett this way. It's so hard. Everything is supposed to be perfect. You're supposed to be okay. Emmett is meant to be himself." I grasped her hand and she looked up at me and smiled. "You're eyes are turning red. Everything will be okay soon."

That was day two.

This would be over today. The fire in my fingertips and toes was disappearing. It would be over tonight.

Edward came to see me, and change shifts with Rose and four am exactly. She got up hesitantly and let Edward take her seat. I was so happy to see him. I knew that he could understand me.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me." I looked at him and frowned shakily and he pointed to the side of his head. Oh right, mindreader. That will come in handy. "Are you still in pain?"

_It's dulling, or else I'm getting immune to it._

"Where is it dulling?"

_My fingers and toes. The bites still hurt a lot. I can feel each individual one._

"Sorry, it was the quickest way to get the venom to all of the extremities." I took in a deep breath to try and hold in a scream that was on its way out, but it ended up sounding like some sort of grunt, it wasn't attractive. Edward laughed. "It's alright, you can be judged when you aren't really in control of what you are doing. It will be over soon."

Carlisle had been in and out of the room, checking monitors and stuff for the past two and three sevenths days. Jacob, Seth and a reluctant Leah came to visit me. Jacob elbowed Leah in the stomach.

"Get well soon." She looked at Jake. "I'm going, this place reeks." And with that she leapt from the window. Jacob watched me and then the monitors started going crazy and Edward ran in.

"All of you get out!" He shouted and Jacob pushed everyone out of the room. A sudden rush of flames spread everywhere. My heart started thumping. And fast.

"Fire!" I gurgled. I tried clawing at my chest to get the burning, thumping thing out. It was hurting me. It was stinging. Edward and Rose grabbed my arms and held me down from digging at myself. I started yelling things at them that I couldn't even understand. The thing in my chest was thumping harder and fast. One more thump. It's gone. No more fire.

That was day three.


	13. Not According To The Rules

**Special mention to Annalyce, my fellow writer, and my music family member. Thankyou so much for reading and giving your opinion. It means so much. And I get all excited when we are talking about Evie. She is like my baby now hahah**

"It's gone." I whispered. "The thumping, it's really gone." I looked around. Something smelled good, really good. I looked at my hands, and the redness left on my chest that was starting to fade. I had my blood under my nails. I started to suck on my fingers. Then I spat them out and licked my shirt to get the taste from my mouth. "Yuck! It's sour!"

"That's because that is your blood. It was tainted." Rosalie pointed out. I sat up and had a look at my new body. Everything looked so perfect. I stood up. It felt strange, I felt comfortable anyway I stood. I looked around and saw Jasper. I gasped and moved closer.

"What happened to you? There are scars everywhere." He had many bite marks everywhere, hidden to my human eye. I traced the moon shaped scar along his jaw line and then raised my hand to his hair and twirled it inbetween my fingers. I smiled at him and he grinned happily back.

"You remembered." He grinned.

"I would never forget." I turned and then ran at Emmett. I pushed him into the wall. We accidentally ended up in the next room. I didn't know how strong I was. "Esme, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to break your house." I apologised. Then I flicked my head to the door. Something smelt amazing. "What is that smell?" I raced to the doorway. Nessie stood with Jacob at the staircase. I grinned. But not my normal smile. I wanted her. I wanted her blood.

"Evie!" Her little voice shouted and she started running toward me. I crouched down, this would be much easier than I thought. I leapt toward her neck. I saw Jacobs face during my leap, he then rose his leg and kicked me hard in the stomach and I broke another one of Esme's walls. I opened my eyes and growled at him and positioned myself to spring again. But then a wave of calm washed over me and Jasper came into view. My face relaxed and I fell into a sitting position on the floor, rather than crouching.

"Feeling better?" Jasper asked. I nodded. I watched as Jacob picked up Nessie and started to walk away, and then a screeching noise pierced through my ears.

"What is that noise?" I asked covering my ears. Jasper turned to Nessie who had started wailing for me from his arms.

"Evie! I know you didn't mean to!" She cried. I began shaking my head.

"No one expected you to be perfect." Jasper soothed.

"No," I breathed. "I made her cry. I scared her." I got up and ran out of the door. I was running as fast as I could, wherever I could.

As I ran, I could hear someone behind me. It wasn't someone I recognised though. I stopped.

"Who is following me?" I called. Two vampires came to me with scarily sweet smiles.

"You're new." The girl asked. Her hair was light blonde and she looked young. But something about her seemed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Who created you?" She demanded. I hesitated. I didn't know what she knew. An agonising pain ripped through me making me collapse to the ground and scream.

"Cullens." I gasped. "The Cullens saved me from death." The pain stopped and I got back up.

"I may have to go speak with them." The other vampire next to her stayed more hidden and silent. She turned sharply and looked to him. "What's the gift?" She demanded.

"Telekinesis." He answered. I tilted my head. I had no idea what they were on about.

"She doesn't know." The girl smiled. "I'll be seeing you soon." She and the man she was with disappeared off in the distance.

A few hours later I decided to try and hunt for animals. It was better than the alternative. I managed to find a deer and sucked it dry. It tasted alright. Nessie would have tasted much nicer, but this was enough. I found a few more animals and decided it was time to go home. So I began to sprint back to the Cullen house until an awful scent covered my track. A smell like wet dog.

"Everyone is looking for you, you know." Jacob said calmly.

"I don't know their scents yet, yours is more distinct."

"It took me a while to find you. I don't know your new smell yet."

"Jacob, I nearly ate her, why would you try and find me?"

"It doesn't change how I feel about you. You didn't eat her. I still love you, even though you stink. And you eat like a baby animal." I looked at my shirt, blood was everywhere. I didn't even realise.

"I was about to head back home. Are you coming?"

"I was gonna go see my Dad, I haven't left your side for a while. He might get worried."

"Come back tomorrow morning though." I pleaded. I ran up to him and our faces were nearly touching.

"I would never stay away too long." Jacob grabbed the back of my head and forced my face to his. His lips burnt me, our temperatures were so different, I felt like he would melt me. Too soon, he let me go and phased to go to La Push. I heard Carlisle then calling my name.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Oh, thank god." Rose breathed when they reached me.

"Bella is very worried. Alice couldn't see because Jacob must have reached you first." Carlisle told me and reached for my arm.

"I'm really sorry, I have hunted... as you can probably tell. I won't hurt anyone. I can control myself."

"No one expected you to be perfect. It might just take a few years to get you used to it." Rosalie soothed. It wasn't soothing though. That means I can't see Charlie, or Nessie until a few years have passed.


	14. Scared Of The Dark

Emmett, Jasper and I sat on the couch watching the television while the others talked plans on how to keep me secure and Nessie safe. Jasper sat in his spot on the floor while I played with his hair, Emmett sat with my legs across his lap. I see why they watch this sport. It's rather entertaining, I don't get the concept, but watching them all tackle each other to the ground was amusing. Maybe I should learn to play.

"Can you play that?" I said pointing to the TV.

"Not professionally, but we know the rules... doesn't mean we follow them." Emmett answered.

"Do you know how to fight?" I asked. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other.

"Well, yes, but we don't use violence to solve our problems." Jasper said hesitantly.

"I want to learn. Just for recreational purposes though. As an outlet if I'm stressed or something."

"I guess we could teach you. As long as you don't use it on Jacob, I don't think Bella would appreciate it." Emmett smiled.

"I swear on my existence, I will not use violence as an answer to my problems." I raised my right hands. Jasper and Emmett laughed raised their hands also. "In the morning though, I'm kinda scared of the dark." Jasper and Emmett laughed even harder.

"Girly, you're what goes bump in the night, to be scared of the dark would be like being scared of your reflection." Emmett chuckled.

"That's not funny. I'm leaving." I smirked and walked into the kitchen and saw the rest of the family talking amongst themselves. They soon stopped though as I walked in. "I know you were talking about me. You made it obvious." Edward sighed.

"We caught someone else's scent. Who was with you?" He asked.

"I don't know. But she hurt me, a lot. She didn't even touch me. And there was this other guy with her, I didn't see him but he said something about me." They all looked at each other and then Alice and Edward nodded and left the kitchen.

"Well, who was it?" I asked

"It would have been Jane. But we aren't sure who was with her." Esme told me.

"I don't know who Jane is." I frowned.

"Well, she is from the Volturi, our royalty." She explained. I walked to the dining room table and sat with Bella. She was just sitting and watching.

"You haven't spoken much to me you know." I told her.

"I know. It's just strange. The red eyes get me. I don't think I can get used to my little cousin being like this."

"What? You don't want me here?"

"Well, no, it's not that. But you are bringing dangers to our family. The Volturi weren't going to come back until Renesmee was fully grown. But since you came here, nothing but bad has come from it." Bella stood up and looked down at me and I suddenly felt like the smaller cousin. "I love you. But you keep putting my family's life at risk. That's something I can't handle." Bella walked off and I was left stunned. I never really realised what I was doing. Jasper then appeared by my side.

"I heard." He said and put his hand on my shoulder and a wave of calm washed over me, but the anxiety still burned deep inside me.

**Sorry about the short chapter. And also sorry for creating friction between Evie and Bella. I hope it makes some sense of her distance of late.**


	15. What if?

Most of the night I sat on the couch with Emmett and Jasper. I got along with them the best. They were also pretty protective of me, like I was the baby, or their actually little sister. Maybe they treated me like a daughter or niece, but I was glad they were always with me. From what I could tell, it drives them nuts when I wasn't in smelling, listening or seeing range. And if I was in pain, it would almost kill them. When they knew I was going to die, they were on edge constantly. When I was dying, before the bite, they were dying inside also. All of this thinking had caused a burning desire to ask a question.

"Hey, what would you two do if I were to leave, or be killed, or whatever? What if I disappeared?" Both of them looked kind of pained at the question I had just asked.

"I dunno." Emmett answered, not taking his eyes off the game.

"I would do everything in my power to retrieve you or avenge you." Jasper answered.

"I'm guessing you would do whatever Jasper would do?" I asked Emmett.

"I don't know." Emmett said again.

"Well I wouldn't want you doing anything but staying with your family." They both looked at me.

"You wouldn't have a say in what we did, you wouldn't be here, remember? Why are you asking? You aren't going anywhere." Jasper told me.

"Because what if I did? What if I hurt Nessie? What if I did worse?"

"You're not going to hurt anyone!" Emmett suddenly shouted. We sat silent for a little while.

"I was speaking metaphorically." I said quietly. Emmett looked at me and grabbed my face.

"Look at me. Metaphorical or not, you aren't going to hurt anyone. You aren't going to leave. You aren't going to be killed. And I would never let you kill yourself for anything you feel guilty for, do you understand?" I nodded.

"Before this," I gestured to my body. "You, both of you, were willing to die for a human. Why?" Emmett let go of my face and sat back down.

"The same reason Edward was willing to die for Bella."

"What reason was that?"

"You appeal to us, the way she appealed to him. Your blood sang to us. We are very protective of you, human or not, we are not going to let anything happen to you." Jasper answered.

"So you wanted to eat me? Or share between yourselves?"

"No, we wouldn't let that happen. Because you appealed to us so much, we wanted you to stay around. Your smell kept us going, like a drug. We would go into withdrawl without you, it would kill us." Emmett said.

"So you kept me for purely selfish reasons? You kept me because I smelt nice?"

"No, we kept you here because you are a part of the family, you are our little sister. And nobody dares touch our little sister." Jasper smiled wickedly. So if someone were to try and hurt me, they would protect me. That felt nice. Sort of.

"So you wanted to keep me because I am your drug smelling sister?"

"Exactly." Emmett nodded.

"Nice." I smiled.

"Can I see Nessie today?" I asked Carlisle. It had been decided that everytime before I saw her, I would hunt until I felt ill from being so full. Carlisle shook his head.

"It's too early. Bella was going to come over today. She is just taking Nessie to Charlie's house while she comes here."

"Oh. Okay then. When is Jacob coming over? He said he would call."

"He called earlier. He is coming over this afternoon. Billy has the flu, so he wanted to make sure he was alright before coming." I wondered why Jacob wouldn't call me to tell me personally, but I guess everything is still new. He might need some space.

"Thats alright. He needs to be with Billy. I had already planned something with Emm and Jazz anyways." I turned on my heel and went outside to find the boys in the garage polishing the Jeep.

"Hey squirt." Emmett called.

"Hey shorty." Jasper said.

"Enough with the comments on my height. You were going to teach me how to fight remember?"

"Yeah," Jasper said and then looked down at my feet. "You are going to fight in those shoes?"

"Yes, I always wear heels. So if the situation demands it, I'll need to know how to fight in them won't I."

"You will never be in the situation." Emmett corrected.

"I said if." I scrunched my nose at him.

"Okay, you can fight in those. But if you stand on us with those spikes, you're in trouble." Jasper laughed.

"Let's go then." Emmett clapped and rubbing his hands together as if there were some sort of evil plan.


	16. Stronger Than I Look

First up was learning to dodge. They stuck up their noses about the idea that I would ever be caught up in a fight, so they decided this would be first. They reluctantly agree to teach me combat next though. Alice and Jasper were about to demonstrate. Emmett was going to be my practising partner, only because he wasn't as fast as the rest of them.

Jasper looked as if he were about to pounce on an animal, and little Alice, though I shouldn't say little, she is the same size as I am, just stood there happily waiting for him to attack. Jasper crouched down and pounced right toward her. Alice took a tiny step to the left and dodged his attack. They did this about twenty times, weaving left and right, up and down, until it was my turn.

"Ready squirt?" Emmett teased. He crouched down and bared his teeth.

"Bring it." I let a small growl creep up from the back of my throat. It made his evil smile even bigger. He pounced to my right so I moved slightly to my left. "You gotta be quicker than that." I mocked. He growled and had a second short, and third, fourth. He couldn't catch me, he was only pouncing left and right, then he changed his mind and pounced over the top of me, so I quickly moved underneath him. My back was facing him and I heard him pounce toward my feet. When he was about two point six millimetres away, I bent backward and put my hands on the ground to do a back handspring over the top of him.

"Squirt's got some skills." He laughed.

"It's called reflexes big brother, you might want to get some." Emmett and Jasper's loud laughter filled the backyard. I could only just hear Alice's pixie laugh. I quickly scanned the backyard to notice that everyone in the house had come out to watch me perform. We both weaved in and out, up and down, left and right. I was good at thin. I could move really well. But Jasper kept telling me to keep going until I had gotten it downpat. As Emmett was about to pounce to my left, I also pounced left from my position and wrapped my arms around his stomach and tackled him to the ground about fifty metres from my original spot.

"I think you got a bit carried away." Emmett laughed. My crowd laughed and clapped. I still had my arms around his waist, lying beside him.

"I did a bit, didn't I" I breathed. Then in less than a second, Emmett had flipped me over and was sitting on top of me, holding me down. I managed to get my hands free so I pushed his stomach and he flew about twenty metres. My family crumpled with laughter that Emmett was getting beaten. Emmett was the strongest out of the family, but the slowest runner, only because of the weight of all of his muscle. He stood up and brushed himself off. I looked at him and bared my teeth. I ran as fast as I could and turned my shoulder to him and I knocked him off his feet and into the dirt. I stood over him and giggled. Emmett grabbed my ankle out from underneath me and I fell across him. I continued laughing.

"Enough for today. Learning how to tackle is the next lesson." Jasper called to us, in amongst his own laughter though. I got up and ran over to Alice and Jasper.

"How'd I do?"

"Good, A plus. Minus the illegal tackling." Jazz told me.

"Aww c'mon, that was the best part." I whined. It was only eleven in the morning. Why did we have to stop?

"You need to hunt. Try and dilute the redness of your eyes a bit faster. " Edward answered my thought.

"Ooh, I'm good at hunting. You should watch me Jazz. I pounce like a pro." I smiled smugly at Jasper.

"Yeah, when you let your instinct take over. We don't want you to use it in this sort of combat. I'll teach you the difference soon. He answered back.


	17. The Hunt

This was my first hunt with the whole family, and I was as excited as ever. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were running with me. They caught the smell of some deer first and ran off ahead of me. I stayed back and watched them hunt with such grace. I wish I could hunt like that. I always came back home with blood stained clothes. I flicked my head to the left, I had caught the smell of something incredible. Better than a lion. It smelled like a human. Before I could snap myself out of it, I was sprinting toward the delicious and warm smell of a hiker. Then I stopped behind a tree. For the first time I felt exhausted and light headed. I felt a sort of snap in my head and my mind was free of everything, I couldn't remember where I was or what I was doing but I caught the scent of the human again and began to run at it again. I saw him before he saw me. I leapt from about four metres away and pushed him to the ground and tore at his neck. I put my hand over his mouth to muffle the screams for help.

Once I had finished my meal, I looked at him. Something didn't feel right. Something about eating a human felt wrong to me, but I couldn't remember why. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't remember where I was, or what I was actually doing out here. While I was contemplating why I was where I was, I caught the scent of something sweet; another vampire. I looked up and a bronze haired, teenage looking boy looked at me with a disappointed face. I crouched down, I don't know who he was, but he shouldn't look at me like that. Then he looked confused.

"Evie?" He asked. I didn't know who this Evie was, but I didn't like him, so I sprang at him, knocking him into the nearest tree. "Evie! I'm Edward! I'm your family! What are you doing?" He asked and then pinned me to the ground. I felt a lot strong than he was so I pushed him as far as I could, and then broke off in a sprint. I could smell more than three vampires on my track, and I could hear more of them after me. I couldn't out run them, they would chase me forever. So I stopped and turned around to fight. Little did I know, one of the vampires behind me was all muscle and he tackled me to the ground and held my arms back behind me. The one called Edward came back over with another vampire and watched me.

"What is wrong with her?" The blonde one next to Edward asked.

"Her memory is gone." He answered. "She doesn't have a clue who we are." I tried my best to get out of the hold the huge vampire had me under but I couldn't move.

"Jasper," The huge one called. "Calm her down. I can't hold her much longer." The one named Jasper stepped forward and a sense of calm washed over me.

"Emmett, I think you can let her go. Just watch her."Jasper told him. Emmett let me go and I watched them all carefully. All of flicked our heads to my right. A new smell came around. We could smell it in the breeze they left behind while running past. Edward sprinted off and chased after him.

The all too familiar snap in my head happened again. My head was aching. I put my hand up to my head and leant on the nearest tree. Jasper and Emmett watched me curiously.

"Evie, are you okay?" Emmett asked. I picked myself up.

"My head is really hurting for some reason." I mumbled to them. "What happened?" The events of the last half an hour had disappeared from me. I didn't know why I could smell human blood on my shirt and why Emm and Jazz looked so confused.

We ran back to the house. Emmett had given me his shirt and burnt my one so we couldn't smell the blood. We got to the front yard and saw everyone but Esme and Carlisle waiting for us; they had gotten back from their hunt before us. Bella watched me and then ran to Edward and she asked what happened. Edward said that he couldn't catch the other vampire that was in the forest with us.

"Evie had her memory wiped. I think it was the other vampire, as soon as he was out of the way, her memory came back." Edward explained.

"He was probably trying to turn us all against her." Jasper added. "Why else would he choose her?" Suddenly Esme came rushing out of the house.

"The Denali clan called. Carmen and Eleazar are missing. They haven't seen them for a while. They left a note when they left that they were going to Paris. But they haven't kept in contact." She said quickly.

"Why didn't I think of him?" Edward mumbled to himself. We all looked for the explanation. "When we caught the scent of Jane and the other vampire, I couldn't remember the scent, it was familiar, but I couldn't place a name. Eleazar was with her. The Volturi must have Carmen. Eleazar would never go back to them."

"Evie, you said he said something about you when you saw them. Do you remember what he said?" Jasper asked. I thought back to when that little girl with the baby voice tortured me for information, I winced at the pain.

"Telekinesis. That was it." Jasper looked thoughtful for a second.

"That may be why they are trying to separate her from us. They want her."

Jacob came over later that afternoon and sat with me in the grass outside.

"I don't understand. Why would someone want me?"

"Maybe you are special." He told me and pushed the hair from my face.

"He said telekinesis. I haven't experienced any gift. I don't get it."

"It just hasn't developed yet. You are still new. Your day will come." He kissed my head, his lips still felt scorching against my skin. I played with the grass between my fingers when a thought occurred to me. Why did I have human blood on my shirt? I looked at Jacob and he frowned. "What?"

"I killed someone." I told him. I don't know why it didn't come to mind before, it was obvious. But with my memory being played with, I shouldn't be too surprised. But the fact that he used an innocent human to take me away from my new family sickens me. He probably had a family to go to later, and now he never would.


	18. I Didn't See You There Behind My Fear

It had been a long two weeks. I had grown an aversion to hunting. I didn't want someone to control me again. I didn't want to be a puppet. Rosalie had spent most of her time with me, even watching the football with Jasper, Emmett and I. While I was playing with Jasper's hair as I usually did, Rose got up and grinned at me.

"I have an idea." She smiled. She was impossibly even more beautiful when she smiled.

"What?" I asked. Emmett stared at her and then sighed.

"Another evil plan, Rose?" He asked.

"No. Well maybe, but not intentionally." She answered. "Evie, we are going shopping." Rose announced. I hadn't left the house in a while. Emmett and Jasper had to force feed me yesterday, by shoving me into the forest outside and letting my instinct take over as they watched me carefully.

"It's too dangerous." I shook my head and looked back at the television.

"How else are you going to get over your aversion to food?" She asked. I sighed.

"Fine. But not for long."

Rose rushed me into her car and we drove into the main street of Forks. It wasn't too busy. She parked on a back street and we hopped out of the car. I held my breath and stopped myself from talking.

"Okay," Rose came around and grabbed my hands. "You can do this. Just tell me if it's getting too much. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Good, let's go." We turned the corner and walked through the crowd. Everybody stared. Of course they would. We were the most attractive thing they had seen in this street. No, I'm not vain, I just know for a fact I'm good looking. "Let go of your breath." Rose whispered to me. I shook my head. So she pulled my hair.

"What was that for?" I shouted at her. I realised I had run out of air in shouting at her. I took another breath in and my throat set alight. But, to my surprise, I kept walking. It didn't make me hungry; it just hurt, a lot. Walking around here was like being a human walking through a bakery or a florist, it smelled wonderful, but you can't eat or take unless you owned them. I wanted so much to just have a taste, but I had an overwhelming urge to protect Rosalie. If I were to attack an innocent, we would be found and we would have to relocate, and Bella would dislike me even more than she already does. I smiled at Rose. This was working. I wasn't afraid of eating anyone in public. Then a horrible pain shot through my head. I looked around if I wasn't the only one. A bird then caught my eye on top of a mailbox. I watched it to try and get rid of my headache, distract me. Until the bird exploded. The humans around screamed. So did I. Rose stared at me in shock.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just looked at the bird. I tried to concentrate on it to get rid of my headache. And then it just went poof!"

"We need to get home." Rosalie stated and we raced at human speed back to the car.

"See that tree. Look at it, concentrate, and then look up." Carlisle instructed. We had already figured out that I could explode things with my mind. We found that it was only if I concentrated on it too much. I looked to the tree and it rose slowly.

"Any higher?" I asked.

"No, that's perfect." He praised. "Can you turn it around?" I looked at it and pictured it turning onto its side, and that is exactly what it did.

"This is incredible." Edward whispered.

"Now explode it." Carlisle said. I concentrated and the tree broke into a million pieces.

"No way!" Emmett applauded. "That was wicked! Do it again!" I laughed.

"I do like this gift. I don't feel so hopeless now."

"Don't get too distracted, Evie. Pick up another." I grabbed another and brought it closer to us.

"Can you do worse than explode it?" He asked.

"You want me to torture the tree?"

"Well, yes, I guess so. I want to see the extent this gift goes to." I concentrated on and it started rumbling from the inside. Branches of it came off separately and flew off into the distance. Then the inside of it exploded until the outside broke apart too.

"That looked really painful." Rosalie winced. "Awesome. If only I had that gift for Royce." She grinned.

"Can you pick up more than one?" Jasper asked. I turned around and grabbed one tree, I tried, somehow, to pass it over it my mind and pick up another. As another started to rise, the first one crashed to the ground. My shoulders slumped with disappointment. Esme came over and rubbed my arms.

"I think you would be able to do it with practice soon, dear." She soothed. I looked at my path of entertaining destruction and we all walked back inside.


	19. Being A Cullen Brings It's Fame

I had decided that I wasn't going to go home. I would stay here, as it was safer for my family, and for myself. My parents hadn't tried to contact me at all. We didn't really get a long, but a phone call would have been nice.

When I decided that I would stay in Forks with the Cullens, Esme and Carlisle sent in adoption papers to make me one of them. I would be Alice's and Edward's sister.

My life here was perfect so far. Bella was slowly getting over her aversion to me, as nothing dangerous had happened in a little while, she was relaxing.

Being a vampire wasn't as bad as Rose had made it out to be. Sure, I couldn't have my own family, but I could be around forever. I had gotten past my horrible thirst, so much so, that I stood with Nessie in my arms in the living room. She was about the size of a small six year old, but she fit in my arms so perfectly.

I stopped concentrating on things, so that I didn't blow them up. I guess I could use the excuse for homework. "Sorry Miss, I concentrated too hard on my homework and it blew up." Yeah, that should work. I hadn't mastered holding more than one object yet, but I was getting there.

As I was standing at the window, I heard some tyres turn onto our gravel driveway. From what I can see, I haven't met these guests, but they were vampires, so I didn't race for my contact lenses.

"Someone is here." I said, trying not to wake Nessie up. She was adorable when she slept.

"Tanya is here." Carlisle said and walked to the door. A strawberry blonde girl stood with another girl with long blonde hair and a man with his dark blonde hair pulled back.

"Carlisle." The girl with the strawberry blonde hair said.

"Hello Tanya. Come in, please." The three guests stepped inside and looked at me.

"We have a new member?" Tanya asked and looked to Carlisle.

"Yes, this is Evie." He said pointing to me. "Evie, this is Tanya, Kate and Garrett." I waved.

"Hi," I said quietly. Nessie was starting to wake up, so I shifted her, so that she could see our guests.

"Welcome to the family. I'm sure you're enjoying it." Tanya said walking past me.

"Yes, I am. Thankyou." I looked at Nessie and she put her hand on my cheek. She explained that these people are the good guys; they helped her family be safe. And then she showed me their sister, being burnt up by the Volturi. "We won't mention that one now, will we?" I gave her a smile and we walked to the kitchen to meet everyone.

"Oh, Carlisle, we checked your mailbox. It must have got here just before we did." Kate said and past over a white envelope with cursive lettering on it. I looked curiously at Carlisle as I waited for him to open it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice look to Edward, and then both of them look to Nessie and I. Esme leant over Carlisle's shoulder to read the letter. He pulled out a piece of off-white card. Esme gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Bella took a step to read the card and then she growled in the back of her throat.

"How? They found out." Carlisle breathed to himself.

"No! My babies!" Esme ran over and stroked Nessie's face and patted my hair. I looked at the card and pulled it to Nessie and I.

Carlisle,

We have heard of your new addition to the family.

We have also heard that she is of extraordinary strength.

See you soon; I would be delighted to meet her.

Yours sincerely,

Aro, Marcus and Caius.

I stared at this evil little piece of cardboard. Nessie hid herself under my hair. She touched my cheek and asked if this was the Volturi that tried to hurt her family.

"Yes, this is from them." I glanced around to see my family deep in thought. I needed a distraction. I tore up the piece of card with my mind and then ran with Nessie toward the familiar scent. Jacob was here. I went outside and Jacob walked from the trees in his torn denim shorts. His smile faded as soon as he saw my face. I pulled his burning lips to mine and then nuzzled myself into his chest. Nessie reached up and showed him what had just happened. Jacob pulled himself away and growled. He looked so frightened and angry at the same time.

"I need to go talk to Edward. Seth will be here shortly." He spat through his teeth and rushed inside.

"What did you show him?" I asked Nessie. Flashed of the Volturi appeared before me, as well as the evil piece of card and my families faces. I caught the smell of Seth soon enough.

"Hey, Evie." Then he registered my expression. "What happened?"

"The Volturi. They are coming back." His face turned to stress.

"When?"

"I'm not sure yet, I haven't spoken to Alice."

"Oh," He came and put his arm over Nessie and I. "Don't worry, I will stand with you as long as you need me."

"Thanks Seth. Come on, we should get inside and see what everyone is up to."


	20. Speechless

Before I walked in, I heard someones weight shift on the floor, someone must be agitated. I thought about the possible things I could say to make someone feel better about all of this, but I was coming up blank. The door breezed open and Edward and Jacob were in immediate view. They were discussing at the dining table, but stopped talking before I got to the door.

"Any news?" Seth asked before I could, I felt like I couldn't make my voice work. Edward looked sympathetically at me.

"They have two new recruits. One who can control and wipe memories, he can plant new ones and take away old ones. And one who can disable talents for a certain amount of time, no matter how long he can hold it, we stand little chance. That is why your gift didn't show up for so long. He kept enough distance not be caught, but to keep your powers away for some time." Edward told us.

"How long?" Seth asked again before I could.

"Alice estimated about a month." None of those words did anything to lift my mood. I was about to say something back, but my voice still wasn't working. My eyes were starting to burn, like I was crying without tears. I rubbed my eyes and cuddled Nessie in close. We all stood in silence. Would we still fight? Was it worth it? I hadn't been here long, it wasn't like I wouldn't be forgotten. Edward flicked his head up and stood right infront of me. "We will fight, you are my sister, I will never let anything happen to you." He pulled Nessie and I close to him.

Nessie never left my arms and I never left Jacob's hot embrace. I was rocking Nessie to sleep, it must have been about ten at night so she should be sleeping, but she kept opening her heavy eyelids everytime they dropped slightly.

"You're tired baby, go to sleep." She shook her head and then showed me her, Jacob and I sleeping on a bed together. Rose had gotten a bed for her room; she didn't like the space it left anymore so we all walked upstairs to her room.

Jacob got himself comfortable on Rose's bed and I rested my head in the space between his chest and his arm and curled Nessie up inbetween us. This would have been my perfect moment if the situation didn't ruin it. We wove our fingers together and rested our hands on little Renesmee. Her breath slowed and became even and she drifted into her innocent slumber. I didn't want to leave her, but I needed to be somewhere else. I pulled the doona over her as Jacob and I got up. I left the blanket on one half of her, so it felt like I was on one side and Jacob was on the other.

I walked down to my family and sat on the couch. Jasper came and sat down in front of me. I put my hand in his hair and then my body started shaking, with tearless sobs. Jasper turned around and hugged me.

"I'm. So. Scared. Jazz." I said, sobbing in between words. Bella ran in and sat with me and held me as well. "Bells, I need you." I sobbed harder as she hushed me.

"I'm here for you, Eve." She soothed. Jacob stood in the archway, he seemed like he didn't know what to do, so he kept standing there. I never knew how much I would need my family, even as a practically invincible vampire.


	21. Sort Of A Temper Tantrum

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'm getting way too into this story, and I think my subconscious is making me write smaller chapters to publish quicker D: Anyways, I realise there hasn't really been much happy of late, but it will get there. (: Enjoy!**

The couch was about as comfy as it was to stand, but Emmett, Jasper and I took our places watching the football. This reminded me that I may be able to put some use to my fighting skills. Jasper was leaning his head on my lap as I played with his curls. I was over my depressed mood, and now I was just empty. Emmett was drawing patterns on my leg with his fingers. Nessie was still in bed; I could hear her soft breathing. I couldn't wrap my head around these recent events. The Volturi were coming for me, to steal me away from my family, to kidnap me, make me work for them. They can't do that. I have rights. Okay, now... well, I'm kinda pissed. I got up and ran outside to the nearest tree. Jasper and Emmett soon followed. I kicked the tree as hard as I could and made a hole right in the middle of it. I then punched it continuously, as fast as I could. Then I looked to a boulder and lifted it high up, then threw it with as much force as I could into the stone wall over the other side of the yard. It didn't take me long until I got overly, out of control angry. I picked up everything I could find and threw them at eachother, making them collide and smash into sprinkles all over the shrub and dirt, all while standing perfectly still. Trees, rocks, branches, even dirt were flying through the air at high speeds. Emmett and Jasper just let me go. Soon enough, everyone had come out to see what I was doing. I was beginning to sob, growl and scream as I threw things around. They were getting heavier and heavier, taking my energy out of me. I smelled Rose coming toward me. I didn't really want her near me. I was dangerous enough in a good mood. Being in a bad mood would make me as dangerous as an unpinned grenade.

"Evie, you need to calm down." Rosalie soothed. "I know you are angry, we all are. We are going to figure this out but you need to calm down first." I growled and continued throwing random items of the backyard into each other. She crept closer. You think that they would get the point of not to come closer. I lifted her up and brought her in front of me. Rose just watched me, then I set her on the ground, and the multiple things I had levitating in the air crashed to the ground.

"This is just giving them ammunition, more reasons to take me." I whispered to her.

"They don't have any reasons to take you. You aren't going anywhere."

I sat inside with Emmett and Jasper again later that afternoon, thinking of plans to destroy the Volturi. Maybe I should just explode them all. I looked at Emmett and tried to figure out what he would be thinking about right now, it would be something like; 'rip them apart!, burn them, fight, kill them, TOUCHDOWN!'. Jasper would be thinking about keeping me calm, and reading the emotions in the room. Ugh I wish I knew what they were thinking, it frustrates me so much. At that moment, Jasper turned to look at me.

"You're frustrated." He told me. As if I didn't know.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I said, I kept my eyes on the tv.

"You don't know why you are frustrated?"

"No, I don't know what is going on, or what is going to happen. That is why I'm frustrated."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you're going to say? You're not going to tell me anything?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"I want to fight."

"You aren't going to fight. Nothing physical, you'll get hurt. Or worse." He winced at the worse part.

"Party pooper." I said under my breath. After a minute I got up and found Esme in the kitchen. "Hey, where is Edward?"

"Hunting, dear."

"Oh, how come I didn't go?"

"You are going with Jasper, Emmett and I. They have started to refuse to leave your side again."

"I should be happy about that right?"

"They are acting over protective, don't worry about them. They love you too much."

"Will we have to fight?" Esme winced at the topic I brought up.

"I hope not."

"They are coming to get me though. What am I supposed to do? Just let them take me? Or hope they will suddenly see the importance of family? Somehow I don't see that happening." I argued.

"I don't know. If it comes to it, we might have to. I don't want anyone in danger. It shouldn't have to come to that." Esme started cleaning to distract herself.

**Awww yupp. I hoped you liked it. (:**

**I have a special mention to my dear Annalyce again. I love you dearly, you are my idea god :P I get slightly excited everytime you say you will read my new chapter. 3**


	22. My Happy Place

The Denali clan came over today. They hadn't left town since they first came over. They figured that if the Volturi were coming, they would bring Carmen and Eleazar with them.

I stood around most of the time while people planned around me. I was getting bored, no one was entertaining in the slightest.

I ran outside and called for Emmett.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He was looking frantically for things around me. I smiled playfully.

"Nothing. I just want to play. You need to keep your little sister entertained." I pounced at him and he stepped out of the way. I landed on the ground in a crouch. I growled from the back of my throat and pounced again.

"What are you doing?" Emmett laughed. I hadn't heard his laugh in a while. It was like music to my ears.

"Playing. Play with me." I ran at him again and instead of me pouncing, he pounced at me and pushed me to the ground

"You're going to get all muddy, in your new clothes."

"That's okay. I have plenty spare, and a washing machine in the laundry." We rolled around in the mud. I bounced up. "Come and get me." I ran as fast as I could. I already knew that I was fast than he was, but I loved to be chased. Kate soon started running in front of me.

"Can I play?"

"Sure, if you can keep up." I laughed and ran even faster. I started to run closer to the house and then Esme started pointing me away. I turned and saw Emmett trying to keep up.

"Watch out kiddo," I heard Kate call to me. "Sometimes I don't play fair." She had caught up to me when I turned.

"I can play that game." I looked behind me and pushed her backwards with my mind. She flew backward toward the driveway. I dug my heels in to watch her slide. I laughed so loud, everyone in the house could hear me. Next thing I knew, Emmett had caught up and tackled me to the ground. He sat on top of me.

"Gotcha." He stated.

"I don't think so." I looked at him, winked and the pushed him with my mind about ten metres away from me. I laughed at him sliding in the mud.

"You kids better be playing fair." Esme called. I stopped to listen to her commands and then Kate popped up in front of me.

"Boo." She put her hand on my shoulder and a giant shock pulsed through my body, I was left twitching on the ground. She didn't do it to hurt, just to stun. "I told you I didn't play fair."

"I wouldn't disobey Esme if I were you, you could get in trouble." I looked to her feet and pulled them out from underneath her and she crashed to the ground. "I also wouldn't underestimate me."

"Oh, yeah? You are meant to be dangerous. I don't smell an evil scent on your body."

"Want to test that theory?"

"Go ahead, do your worst." She said confidently. I grinned.

"I won't do my worst, which would mean pulling you inside out. But I'll show you a little bit." We got up to face each other.

"Kate, I wouldn't let her do it if I were you." Emmett warned. I flashed a smiled her way.

"I'm only gonna get your hand okay? I don't want to accidentally rip you apart."

"Like you would be able to do that." She laughed. Emmett, Jazz, Esme, Tanya and Garrett had come out to watch. My brothers and Esme were cringing, Tanya and Garrett looked curious. I looked at Kate's hand and pulled it up to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, unsure of my stability and control. I hadn't used my powers since my little tantrum that left our backyard in a mess.

"Yep, go." I looked at it, I didn't want to concentrate too hard and blow her hand to pieces, I only wanted to crush it a little bit. My mental grip got tighter and tighter. I flicked up to Kate, her face showed that she could feel the pressure. I got tighter, I would have broken a humans hand by now. Kate's face started to wince at the pain, so I gripped tighter until she would give up. She was trying to hold still, and wasn't doing very well. I kept going until I started to hear the cracking of her skin and I let go. My face was full of shock, I stood completely still.

"I'll play fair now." Kate said, holding her hand.

"That's what you get for underestimating a very powerful vampire." Tanya told her and took a look at her hand.

"I'm really sorry," I stumbled. "I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"It's alright. I asked for it." Kate said. "I can see why they are coming for you, you could probably win without us there."

"I don't think so," I retorted. "I can't really stay sane enough to use my powers safely if I didn't have my family. This town wouldn't be left here if they didn't calm me down the other day."

"I heard about that." Tanya told me.

"And I wouldn't be anywhere without Jacob." I said.

"The wolf?"

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend actually."

"Oh. It's good to have someone I guess."

"I couldn't ask for anyone better."

I had mu caked in my hair and my clothes were soaked and dirty. My skin still felt all tingly from Kate's shock, but I bet she was feeling worse with her broken hand. I ran through the house so that the mud didn't drop everywhere.

The shower felt wonderful, I set it to the same temperature that Jacob was, it felt more comfortable. I could hear someone walking up the stairs soon enough, but I couldn't smell who it was over the strong strawberry scent of my shampoo, then Jacob's glistening smile appeared through the door.

"I grabbed you some more clothes. I heard you got pretty messy."

"Just a bit." I laughed, glancing down at the muddy water flowing down the drain, still running out of my hair. I will have to wash it again apparently.

"Can I join?"

"Sure, I think everyone down stairs would appreciate you having a shower." He laughed at me sarcastically, stripped and came in.

"How cold do you want it?" He cringed and turned it up.

"It's the same temperature as you."

"I have it hotter than I am." The new temperature was way hotter than I expected, but I'll live... or at least my version of living anyway.

I pulled him closer to me and I put my head on his chest. I listened for what was going on downstairs, but all I could hear was Edward.

"Esme, we are going to need more clothes. Jacob is in the shower now too." He told her.

"Just grab something from Emmett's drawer, they should fit him." I then heard Edward walking up the stairs toward Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"You don't mind if Edward see's your butt do you?" I laughed.

"Unfortunately for him, he has seen more than that. I think this would be a nice change." I laughed at him and pulled a towel over to us. Edward knocked on the door soon after.

"Are you decent?" He asked.

"Do you shower fully clothed?" I asked.

"Well, no." He said and then walked in. I held the towel at a convenient spot on the glass door of the shower with my mind, so that Jacob's butt was covered up. "Jacob, I tried not to touch them too much so that they didn't smell, but I think my smell is much better than yours. They should fit."

"Thanks." Edward left and went outside.

"Do I still have mud in my hair?" I asked Jake as I dropped the towel from the door. He laughed as he pulled out chunks of clumpy dirt from my hair. I laughed and passed him the shampoo bottle.

We stayed in the shower for a while. I didn't care about the talking downstairs. I felt happy right where I was now, even if I did have mud all through my hair still.


	23. A First Time For Everything

**I hope you readers are enjoying my fanfic. Feel free to email me or review me about ideas or things that you love or hate. I still have a few ideas to go about Evie and her new life, so don't expect me to slow down any time soon. (:**

"They found my loopholes." Alice ran down the stairs into the living room when Jasper, Emmett and I sat. "The Volturi. They have decided only a few things. They won't have anything set in stone until they get here, that is their main and probably only decision. They are coming for Evie, leaving Nessie and they haven't decided on anyone else yet." Her eyes went blank and then she frowned.

"What happened now?" I asked.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"How do you not know?" Jasper got up to her and grabbed her hands. Edward ran in then.

"The disabler is here. I can read Bella's mind, and she isn't doing it herself. And I can only just hear him." He said and Bella stood at his side.

"I feel useless again." Bella told him. I started to panic and looked to a vase and it rose as I looked at it like it should have. Everyone let go of their unnecessary breath.

"We should find him," I said. "We should kill him before the game really begins."

"Yeah, I totally agree with that." Emmett said excitedly.

"Wait, why does Evie still have her power?" Jasper asked. "She is the biggest threat."

"He must need to know who has what power. He might know about her." Carlisle said.

"Killing a member of the Volturi will get us all killed." Rosalie pointed out.

"Not doing it will get us killed also."Jasper retorted.

"I can help. I can rip him apart without even getting dirty..." I trailed off when Emmett and Jasper glared at me.

"You boys get over it. She is stronger than both of you combined without even lifting a finger. Evie fights with us." Rose told them and we got up to go.

Alice and Esme stayed at home. Alice said she would have a backup of futures to see as soon as the disabler was stopped, and she didn't want to be distracted while unprotected.

It was hard to find a scent. There were spots of it in some places, but they had covered up well, this was planned. We had all split into groups, it was the safest way. Emmett, Jasper and I were together and everyone else paired off. I was excited, this would be my first vampire kill.

"Calm down, Evie." Jasper told me quietly.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"Don't lose focus, or else this could end badly." I then caught something strong.

"I found something. It's fresh." I sprinted to a mossy tree and inhaled deeply. We all put our noses in the air.

"They're close." Emmett growled. We all started at a sprint toward the sweet smell. I heard a stick crack and break on the ground about four hundred metres ahead. I ran even faster to find a tall, brawny man.

"About time," He sighed. "I've been here nearly thirty seconds now." I stopped three metres away from him. Emm and Jazz came to a stop just behind me.

"Did you bring anyone else?" Jasper asked him.

"Do I look like I need back up?" The man asked as he gestured to his size, he was about the same size as Emmett.

"Why are you here?" Emmett growled.

"Simply making sure I have the upper hand, which, now, I do."

"Not for long!" I shouted to him.

"You don't know who you are talking to do you?" He asked me.

"Correction; you have no idea who you are talking to." I told him

"What do you think you are doing?" Jasper whispered furiously.

"Let her go. She has a better chance than we do." Emmett told Jazz. The disabler leapt toward my chest and I looked at him and he stopped midair. Pure shock spread over his face.

"Surprise." I winked at him. He growled as he desperately tried to break free. As he did this however, he was starting to get heavier. I threw him into a thick tree and then picked him up once again, regaining my grip.

"Just do it, Evie." Emm told me.

"I want to play with him though first." I pouted. Jazz frowned and shook his head.

"He will be able to disable you soon enough." I was shocked at the thought and started to concentrate on him harder.

"No." The disabler shook his head anxiously. He could feel the strain on his body as it was starting to rip apart.

"Oh yes. Are you ready?"

"You are bluffing." He told me.

"Wanna bet?" I looked to his left arm and tore it off, his echoing scream ripped through the forest. The rest of my family arrived soon after then.

"Oh dear Lord." Carlisle sighed. Rose laughed at me. I grinned at the man and sent his limbs flying.

"I'm so proud of you. You only broke focus once, when you wanted `to play with him. But other than that you did incredibly well." Jasper praised.

"Edward and I will burn him." Carlisle said, picking up an arm.

"Can I help? I have never seen it done before."

"I don't see why not." Edward said and threw me a foot. Everyone else started to run back home.

"I can't believe I missed it." Rose sulked. We put all of his pieces in a pile and set it a light. It didn't smell all that pleasant. We stood there silently watching the billowing smoke until a familiar sound came about. But I couldn't smell where the sound was coming from. Carlisle and Edward looked at me.

"Impossible." Carlisle breathed.

"Unbelievable." Edward agreed.

"That wasn't me. Was it?" The thumping noise was slowly speeding up. It was the sound of a heartbeat. My heartbeat. "That can't be." I whispered. I needed to test something, so I bit my arm.

"Evie! What are you doing?" Edward shouted at me. Sure, it hurt. It would have hurt a normal vampire also. Dark, almost brown, claggy blood was slowly seeping from the wound. Edward swept me up and we were up and sprinting back home. My heart was starting to thump a quicker rhythm and my head was starting to feel light. I swear I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Was I meant to do that?

We got to the door and Alice stepped out and gasped. I saw her and then I was out. Or at least I think I was.


	24. An Uninvited Surprise

"Something has restarted her heart." Carlisle was explaining to someone. I heard low murmurs from everyone downstairs. For some reason, I felt sleepy.

"Bella?" My unusually raspy voice called.

"Evie," Carlisle breathed. He sounded relieved. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Tired. Like I could sleep for weeks. And... hungry? If only I could eat and sleep at the same time. And my stomach feels kinda tight." I put my hand on my stomach. "Where is Jacob?"

"With Nessie. He will come in soon. Bella wants to see you." At that moment, Bella walked in.

"Evie, you're awake." She whispered. "What is going on?"

"My heart restarted."

"Yeah, that is all we know."

"Bella, my stomach feels tight."

"Tight? As in...?"

"As in there isn't much room for something in there.

"That's impossible."

"So is my heart restarting."

"But, it would have died."

"With Jacob's genes? It may have survived off the nutrients my body had left, and there mustn't have been any left so it tried another method."

"That is kind of amazing."

"Part wolf, part vampire, part human baby?" I asked

"Maybe." Bella answered frowning, confused.

"Carlisle?" I called.

"Yes, Evie?" He said around the door.

"Would you happen to have an ultrasound machine in the house?"

"Yes. I'll go wheel it over." He walked at human pace to go retrieve it. As soon as Carlisle left, Jacob walked in.

"Jake. I have a theory."

"Well, your theories can be good and bad."

"A baby might have restarted my heart."

"But how? That night you were changed..." He said to himself. "But it would be dead." I told Jacob the rest of my theory and he listened calmly. He sat next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand. His hand felt hot, but not the hot that it should be. Jacob looked at me once he felt my difference in temperature. Carlisle soon walked in with the ultrasound machine. I didn't really know what it was called.

"Are you ready?" He got out a tube of gooey stuff and pulled up my shirt, it felt cold. I gasped at the chill of it. He turned on the screen and pressed a sensor thing to my stomach. The screen popped up with a black and white picture and it was all grainy. I unfocused my eyes a bit to make out a picture. We all gasped in unison. There it was, all little and jelly bean like. Big for a jelly bean, but it sounded better than saying it was kidney-like. I smiled at it and looked to my lower abdomen.

"You want to keep it?" Jacob asked, seeming like it is the wrong thing to do.

"Yes, it's our baby. You don't expect me to just throw it in the trash do you?" Jacob looked at me and then sighed.

"I knew you would do a 'Bella'." He shook his head. "Fine, but at the first sign of injury, it goes. I'll take it out myself if I have to."

"I don't think injury is possible Jacob. Her skin is still mostly vampire-like, still partially diamond hard." Carlisle told him.

"Why do you Swan's have to be so difficult?" Jacob muttered to himself.

"We are keeping our baby, Jacob." I said to make it final.

**Well, you really have to keep an open mind about this. I'm just going by imagination here. Tell me if there is anything that doesn't seem right to you, and I will do my best to fix it.**

**Also, my updates may not be done as quickly for the next week as I have a fair amount of holiday homework to do before I start back at school, I just get too overly absorbed in writing this.**


	25. An Even More Uninvited Surprise

It didn't take long for everyone to get excited. It took Jacob the longest, but even then, he got there. We went to Billy's and Charlie's that day to go let them know, and explain the impossible. We decided to stay at Charlie's for the night, as I grew unusually tired. Jacob curved himself behind me and had his hand over my tiny bump. The Volturi were coming in about a week and a half now. They had been in the back of my mind for a while. My little jellybean nudged me from the inside when I thought about them and it made me think. What if they wanted to hurt him? What if they didn't want a triple breed baby? I put my hand over Jacob's and tried my best to get some sleep that night. It didn't come easy.

I woke up in the afternoon and rolled over to face Jacob.

"Jake," I whispered to him. "Jakey, time to get up."

"Huh? What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I laughed. "I think it's time to get up, that's all."

"Ugh." He mumbled and pushed his face into his pillow. I looked at his head and turned it to face me. I grabbed his hand with mine and put it on my slightly bigger belly.

"I think I need new clothes." I frowned. I rolled over and took his blue vest from the floor and put it on. It was way too long, but it sat over my bump nicely. "Breakfast?" I asked and he nodded and then lifted his head on his hand.

"Wait." He told me and I turned to face him. "You look really good in that." I smiled and walked downstairs.

Charlie was already at work, so I cooked bacon and eggs for us for breakfast. I was standing at the stove when Jacob came up behind me.

"That smells awesome." He commented.

"I know. I'm an awesome cook." I turned my head up to kiss him. I turned around to continue kissing him until the doorbell rang. Jacob and I groaned.

"Shotty not." He grinned. I kissed him quickly.

"Fine, you serve breakfast, and I'll get the door." I broke from his embrace and walked to the door. It opened before I grabbed the door handle.

"Hi!" Alice squeaked. "So, I had a vision that you were looking bigger today, so I brought you some clothes." I sighed in relief.

"Thankyou so much Alice. I really did need new clothes." I grabbed the bag and looked through everything. Then Alice frowned.

"I also have some bad news. I don't think I was meant to tell you, Rose said that I should." I walked into the kitchen after her and Jacob had served our breakfast. We both ate as Alice talked. "So, you remember how I said the Volturi had figured out how to work through my loopholes? Well, they did it again. They are coming sooner than we thought. They are coming tomorrow." I stared at her. Jacob's food fell out of his mouth, and Alice fiddled with the placemat.

**Sorry for the short chapter again guys. **

**Got my second review today and well, I do a little squealy thing whenever I see a new review. Thanks heaps (:**

**Next chapter should be up again tonight, so you won't be on the edge of your seat too long ;)**


	26. Hormonal

I sat in the kitchen with Esme and Tanya. They talked away about something, but I was off in my own little world. I sat back and drew patterns on my belly with my finger. I have a feeling it is a boy. A mini Jacob. I sighed. Jacob was out with Seth, so I couldn't see him. Then I started to sob, and tears actually flowed from my eyes. I miss Jasper. And Emmett. I hadn't seen them all day. Esme and Tanya came rushing over.

"Evie, are you alright?" Esme asked and rubbed the tears from my face.

"I miss Jazz and Emm!" I shouted and then broke out into more sobbing. Jasper came rushing in. Emmett was hunting, so he couldn't hear me. "Jasper!" I threw my arms around him.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"You haven't been around all day." I sniffled.

"We figured you needed space." He told me and sat down next to me.

"I don't want space from you and Emmett. I want my big brothers." I leant against Jasper's shoulder. I looked into his eyes and they seemed darker than normal, and tense. "What's wrong?"

"You're tempting again. But with a touch of the vampire sweetness, so it isn't too bad."

"I'm sorry." I backed off. Jasper laughed and pulled me in again.

"It's not your fault. Me and Emmett are just making a little bit of distance, because one; you are obviously hormonal and crying about nothing. And two; you are pregnant with Jacob's baby, we can't be with you all the time, when he should be." I nodded. I looked down and felt my little Jellybean wiggle around.

"Jazz, feel this." I grabbed his hand and put it on my bump. My little one started going crazy with the temperature difference of Jasper's skin.

"I have never felt anything like it. That feels amazing."

"He will probably want to learn to play football too one day."

"He?"

"Yup. I think he is a mini Jake."

"Another Bella..." Jasper mumbled to himself. Everybody was starting to think that now. Jasper kept his hand there, feeling my tiny Jacob wiggle around in my stomach. It's amazing to think that this is my baby. He will come out and he will be mine and Jacob's. I can hold him in my arms and rock him to sleep.

Jake came home about an hour later. I was sitting on the couch playing with Jasper's hair and he came and kissed me on the head. I got up and he took me up into Edward's bedroom that had now been made ours for when we stay. He didn't say anything. He sat me on the bed and kissed me. I was more into the kiss than he was. I think my hormones were starting to go wild. I undressed him quicker than he could undress me, and I was wearing less than he was.

When we woke up the next morning, I found Jacob staring at my belly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"He was kicking. He looks strong." He rested his hand on my belly.

"Well, waking up to you doing that is kinda creepy." I laughed. I looked down to my stomach and noticed it was bigger today. I sighed. I'm not gonna have many clothes. The ones that Alice had bought me weren't the right size to fit me today. I got up off the bed, still in my underwear, and stared into my closet. Rose appeared behind me and sighed as she took in the size of my bump this morning.

"I bought you some more clothes this morning, I thought you would be slightly bigger." She told me and passed a bag around from behind her back.

"Thankyou." I breathed.


	27. Let The Games Begin

**Sorry that is has taken me so long to update. I have school, and lack of internet and such, so updating got a bit difficult. But in that time I had people favouriting my story which was awesome, thankyou. Also, before I get to my long awaited next chapter, I love reviews and your opinion of my story. So, review away and tell me what you think.**

After I got dressed, I joined the rest of my family in the living room. I sat next to Edward who had Nessie on his lap. I saw his face flinch and then look back to Ness.

"What?" I asked. I thought maybe he could hear the Volturi coming. Edward turned to me and then gestured to my belly.

"I can hear him. He is a little worried. He can sense that you are too." My jaw dropped. I had never really considered the possibility that Edward would be able to hear him.

"That is incredible." I replied. I put my hand over my bump. "Hey there little MJ, Mummy loves you. I'm going to keep you safe and happy forever with your Mummy and Daddy." I cooed to him.

"He loves the sound of your voice." Edward smiled.

Alice told us, once we had all gotten comfortable, well the ones that need to be comfortable, that the Volturi would be here in about an hour. She had lost her vision about 20 minutes ago, as the wolves surrounded the house, hiding in the woods around us. Jasper, Emmett and I sat in our places on the couch and I played with Jaspers hair. All we have to do now is wait for my fate to come to me. MJ kicked.

"It's okay," I whispered to him. "Not long now." It wasn't too long before we all heard the light footsteps of vampires. We all stiffened to the sound and stayed perfectly still. One of them knocked lightly on the door.

"May I come in?" His ghostly voice sent shivers down my spine. Carlisle got up and answered the door. The first one who knocked on the door, I believed to be Aro. He had long black hair and floated along the ground, looking so perfect yet so frightening. Alice had told me the Caius always looked mean, and angry, so I picked him out straight away. Then Marcus looked completely disinterested. Aro looked straight to me and my body went cold. His red eyes were more striking than mine.

"Come sit down." Carlisle offered. They politely declined and stayed in the doorway.

"So you must be Evie." Aro said to me. He offered out his hand and I took it. He looked off into the distance, I had no idea what he was doing, then he grinned at me. "Such a pleasure to meet you." I just nodded and put my hand back by my side. He then looked to my baby bump and I curled my arms around him. Nobody spoke for a while. All three of the Volturi held hands for a moment.

"Aro can read every thought you have ever had, just by skin to skin contact." Edward answered my thought.

"So my dear Evie. It seems as though you are expecting." He said to me and then looked to Jacob standing behind me. "And you are the father? A shape-shifter?" Jacob shivered before he answered.

"Yes." He said through his teeth.

"This is an interesting relationship. A wolf and a vampire. I wonder how this child will turn out." He wondered. Caius then touched the back of Aro's neck. "Ahh Caius, I highly doubt that the child will be venomous, like their dear Renesmee isn't." Marcus then said the first words he had spoken the whole time he had been here.

"I do believe we came here for a different reason." He sighed.

"Oh, yes. Evie. I have heard of your tremendous ability. Is it still working throughout the pregnancy? I also heard that you dismembered a member of my coven. Sad, but served him right for taking matters into his own hands."

"It is still functioning," I told him. "And I only acted the way I did as a reaction to him attacking my family."

"I understand completely. Would you be able to demonstrate these abilities to us?" Aro asked.

So we all went outside and I showed him what I could do with the trees. It was all tiring me out so quickly. Being half human now and pregnant, I got tired pretty quickly.

"That is all I know that I can do. It is pretty inhumane as far as death would go, some may call it torture."

"It is magnificent, I have never seen anything like it." Aro turned to Caius and Marcus and discussed what to do.

"This is an open invitation to you and your 'family'," Caius spat the word. "Come to Volterra, you will never have to leave the kingdom for food, and you will live harmoniously. All of that in return for your gift. We would need to borrow you for certain punishments and then you shall return home to your family."

"I decline." I said, trying to be nice. I didn't even have to think about it.

"Are you sure you don't want to at least consider it?" Aro pleaded.

"I'm very sure. I want my family here. And I don't ever want to use my power as a way of punishment but as a way to protect myself and my family."

"I understand. The offer still stands. The same with you Edward, Bella and Alice. Jasper, you are always welcome as well. As for you, little Renesmee, we will wait until you have matured." Bella grasped Nessie in a firm grip, as if to protect her from a dangerous future.

"We should be leaving." Marcus said quietly.

"Indeed we should. Goodbye my dear Cullens. I hope to see you again soon. Please come visit." Aro said and they all ghosted out of the door. Silence fell for a short while after they left.

"Was that it?" Emmett asked. He was hoping for a fight.

"Yes, they won't be back for a while." Edward confirmed. It dawned on me though. They would be back. They would come back to see MJ and to see me. But thankfully, that hurdle was put away for a while. Now all we have to worry about it MJ. The Volturi problem was over, for now.


	28. Strong Little Guy

It has been a month and half since the Volturi popped in for a visit. I looked heavily pregnant, and I was eating like crazy. Carlisle said that the part Quileute in MJ made his growth much quicker. I looked about 8 months pregnant already. He had little room left. He was sort of petite considering Jacob's size, but he was still struggling to move. I pretty much sat on the couch all day every day. Jasper and Emmett rarely let me get up. Esme came to do her shift with me. She snuggled me into her, cuddling me on the couch. Something my own mother never did.

"It's amazing you know," I told Esme. "How fast everything has gone, I mean. I died, I was brought back, I found Jacob, and a new family, and I'm also roughly about eight months pregnant. Only negative I can find is that I can hardly walk now." I laughed. I waddled around everywhere now, most of the time, people offered to carry me because of how unstable I looked walking.

"And in that time, I gained a beautiful daughter," Esme brushed the hair from my face with her cool hand. "Of whom I nearly lost, twice, and is going to make me a grandmother again."

"No human would ever believed you if you said that you know." Esme put her hand on MJ and stared off into space.

"I wonder what he will be like." She said.

"I think he will be more like Jacob than me. He is going to be best friends with Renesmee. He can be smart, I'll teach him everything. But Jake will teach him all of the guy stuff. And if he is then a wolf like Jacob, he will have to be taught about that. I really just want him to be safe and happy." It made me happy thinking of the family life me and Jacob can have with little MJ. After a little while, Esme got up.

"Would you like something to eat dear? I can cook you something if you are hungry."

"No, that's okay. Maybe later. But now, I really need to walk about, my body feels extremely stiff."

"You really shouldn't Evie." Esme chastised.

"No, I really need too. I'm sure Jasper and Emmett will help me out." I began to walk over to the garage where they were working on the cars.

"Do you need help getting there?" She offered. I laughed.

"No thankyou. Somebody is going to give me a wheelchair soon." When I laughed, my belly shook, like MJ was laughing too. I waddled my way over and Emmett opened the door and and helped me down the small step.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as Jasper slid out from underneath the car.

"I needed to go for a walk, otherwise I would probably never move again." Emmett laughed his throaty chuckle. I have missed that laugh so much. And it feels like MJ had too.

"Do you need to sit down?" Jasper asked. He looked stressed about me standing.

"I'm fine. What are you guys doing out here anyway?"

"Nothing really. Just cleaning and tuning." Emmett answered.

"Yeah, guy stuff. You wouldn't get it." Jasper winked.

"Oh really." I spied my convertible, sitting over the far side of the garage. "I haven't seen my car in a while." I could see all of the dirt and dust on it with my heightened senses. It looked almost forgotten. Everybody else had been driving me where I needed to go.

"We could clean it?" Emmett offered.

"You don't have to do that. It would give me something to do when MJ is born. Or I could do it now?" It turned out like a question because I had to ask for permission to do anything in my heavily pregnant state.

"No. You will hurt yourself. And you will be on your toes once the little monster is born. We'll do it. Our cars are clean enough.

"Okay, I guess it will give you two something else to do. You won't have to hover around me all of the time. I'm not really worth it all."

"Trust me, you are worth it." Jasper could have blushed. I smiled at them both and they started to examine my car. MJ started to kick then, and harder than usual. It was hurting a lot. I crumpled over as he began to kick my ribs. I winced at the pain.

"Evie!" Emm and Jazz said in unison."

"Just kicking, but he is getting stronger." I managed to choke out while trying to pass through the pain. "He's done now." I breathed. Jasper and Emmett had one hand on my stomach and one on my back

"Let's get you back inside." Jasper said. "Before he breaks anything of yours."

"That's impossible. My bones are diamond hard."

"He is a part wolf, part vampire, part human baby. Do you really think he is weaker than you are?" Jasper looked serious. "Emmett, can you call Jacob, she won't stay put."

"Yes, sir." Emmett replied with a smirk. Jasper picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He walked me back inside the house at human pace.

"Do you plan on finishing the pregnancy in one piece or do you plan on being seriously injured first?" I pouted at him. Jazz laughed and shook his head. "He won't have any room left soon, you know that right? The big day is just about here."

**I'm hoping that is exciting enough for you. **

**I want to thankyou guys for reading and favouriting my story. The night I updated, I had four new people read it. And a certain review left made my day! **

**By the way, feel free to add me on Facebook if you like and you can talk to me, I may also give you hints and you can help me out and give me a few ideas. **

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	29. The Hard Part

Everyone was back home within the hour, Emmett had called everyone back. All of the boys had decided to go hunting and I sat in the lounge with Bella and Rosalie, drawing circles on my bump.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I had a boy in my mind, but I was blessed with little Nessie." Bella told me.

"Uh, well for a boy, I was thinking Emper. I thought mixing the names would be a good idea. A unique name for a unique baby. "

"What about a girl?" Rosalie pressed.

"I was thinking Bellamae Rosalice. I'm more decided on a girls name than a boys name." I laughed.

"It's pretty." Rose commented.

"You really want to name your baby after me?" Bella asked.

"Sure. You are my only blood relative here. I wouldn't have it any other way. And Esme is a wonderful mother to me."

"I agree. But you need to settle on a boys name too." Rose told me.

"Well, I know Emper for certain. I'm unsure on middle names though. I was thinking Charles. Because Charlie is like a father to me. Am I allowed to give him two?"

"He can have fifty." Rose laughed. "He is yours." I thought about it, and decided Emper Charles was the way to go.

"Where is Alice? She has potential rights to baby names." I asked.

"She has a headache. She went for a drive." Rose explained.

"Oh, I feel so bad. I don't mean to be so annoying."

"You're not annoying anyone. Its just that MJ or Bellamae is blocking her out. So she can't see what is happening." Bella soothed.

"It's okay, everything will be over soon." Rose tried to soothe me, but the sooner it was, the more daunting it became.

As I sat in my room, I considered the things that may become true, very soon. I was meant to be going home in a few days. So I had to decide what to do there. Alice had already been coming up with some ideas there, I was going to leave it all up to her. I had no idea what size MJ was going to be, so I probably had to go shopping for baby clothes when he is born.

I was deep in thought about this until Jacob walked in. He always brightens my day, and I smile as soon as I see him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. He kissed the top of my head and the top of my belly.

"Tired. I think I'm sick of the whole pregnant thing now, and it hasn't even gone for very long." I complained. I felt all heavy.

"Well I have some news for you. Doc said that if you don't go into labour in the next couple of days, he will induce you. The little guy doesn't have any room left." I was happy that things were in movement now, but I was frightened by the concept that I will be a mother very soon. As if MJ knew we were talking about him. He started moving around like crazy. And he didn't stop. He bashed against my ribs, my back and pretty much everything internal. And boy did it hurt. I curled up on the bed while Jacob rubbed my bump to get him to settle down. Slowly, MJ calmed down a little bit, so I sat up with Jacob holding me. Then my pants felt wet.

"Uhm, either I just wet the bed or my waters broke." I told Jacob and then MJ started going nuts and doing flips in my belly once more. Jacob placed me on the bed and got the necessary people in. I wasn't paying too much attention to who was there, mainly on trying to not kick anyone in my thrashing about. Two people grabbed hold of my hands, they would be broken soon. I felt an urge to push with all of my stomach muscles. I tried my best to hold onto it so that I could do what Carlisle said to.

"Okay, sweetie," Esme said from behind me. "You need to push to get him out. When I say push, you do your best okay?" Edward stood next to Esme on the side of me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Do I look ready to you?" I growled at him. He laughed.

"Okay, Evie. Push!" Esme shouted. I tried to push as hard as I could. I was screaming, loud and high pitched. Once I had finished that push I panted.

"This is too hard." I cried.

"You have to do this Evie, we know you can do it." Carlisle encouraged.

"Push!" Esme shouted again. I pushed hard again, using all of the strength that I had.

"Go! Evie, you're almost there!" Emmett called to me from somewhere in the room. I finished my second push.

"This sucks." I panted.

"You have maybe one more push." Carlisle told me.

"Last one sweetie." Rosalie said.

"You're doing so well." Bella praised. I looked to Jacob and his face was pale, his hand was crushed. I wanted to loosen the grip, but we both knew that wouldn't happen yet.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled weakly. He looked at his hand. He didn't look so good.

"Go, Evie! Last one." Esme called. This was the last one. So much pressure, and then it was done. He was born. My baby. I looked at Jacob. Our baby. I rested my head back and closed my eyes. The pain was over. Then I screamed. A fire started and spread quickly through my body.

"The fire's back!" I yelled. I was louder than my baby's cry.

The fire put itself out in a long ten minutes. I looked around to find Jacob holding our tiny MJ. I looked to my stomach, and it was back to its normal flat like appearance, and I wasn't sweating anymore.

"Evie," Jacob said quietly. "Do you want to meet our baby girl?"


	30. Our Baby Girl

Our baby girl? But He was meant to be my MJ. But now I couldn't be happier that my little baby is now my little Bellamae.

"Bellamae," I breathed. I held my arms out as Jacob passed her to me. I cradled her in my arms. She looked about a month old already, but extremely petite. She had Jacobs tanned skin, but a pale shine to it. She opened her tiny eyes to reveal glowing red eyes. They didn't look right in her innocent face, but it made her seem even more stunning. Bellamae focused on me and smiled. I noticed she had no teeth. I remembered that Bella had said that Nessie had all of her teeth since birth.

"She looks like Jacob." Edward commented. I nodded.

"My little Bellamae Rosalice." I cooed. I didn't feel tired anymore. I got up and wandered to the mirror. I looked so natural, like she was made for me. She nuzzled herself in as I gently rocked her. Jacob came up behind us and wrapped his arms around us. I noticed that Jacob and Bellamae had the same hair. Charcoal black and messy.

"You look like a perfect little family." Esme said. Rose gasped and ran downstairs and back up again.

"Photo time! We can't miss a thing." Rosalie positioned us all and took our first family photo. My glorious immortal body... in a hospital gown. Even though I could pull it off, it looked horrible. Bellamae was still in a blanket.

"Do I have baby stuff in here?"

"Yeah, you want clothes?" Alice asked, grinning.

"Yeah, she could get cold."

"I don't know about that. She is running Jacob's temperature." Edward mentioned. I hadn't even noticed it. I had gotten immune to Jacob's skin, so I couldn't even feel the difference of hers.

"Well, we better start calling everyone and sharing the good news." Esme announced.

"Charlie will want to get here straight away." Bella said, whipping out her phone. We all stayed silent while Bella put her phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Hey, Dad. It's Bella."

"Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm great. I'm ringing to let you know that Evie had the baby. A beautiful baby girl. They are healthy and walking around."

"The baby isn't walking around yet is it?"

"No," Bella laughed. "Just Evie." He was in on the fact that Nessie and Bellamae would be similar. I heard him let go of his breath.

"Am I able to speak to her?"

"Of course, she's right here." Bella held out her phone.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Evie. Congrats. You too Jacob, I know you can hear.

"Thanks Charlie," Jacob said. "You're a grandpa again."

"So what is her name? What does she look like?"

"Well, she looks like Jake. She is beautiful. Her name is Bellamae Rosalice. She has messy black hair."

"She sounds amazing." I heard Nessie bugging Charlie for a turn on the phone. We had Charlie baby sit her this weekend so that she wouldn't be a handful during the birth. "I'll be around to visit in about half an hour okay?"

"Sure thing uncle Charlie. I haven't seen you in a few days. I was huge then, now I'm back to normal. It's so awesome." I laughed. Bellamae was starting to fall asleep in my arms. "I have to put Bellamae in her bed. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too Eve." I handed the phone back to Bella and she spoke to him for a little while. The rest of the family called all of the other covens and the Quileute's.

I didn't want to put Bellamae down. Her rosy cheeks, her plump, pink lips, he dimpled hands and face, she was so intoxicating to look at. I hesitantly put her down so that I could get dressed. This would be the first time I can dress myself in three weeks. And, as a bonus, I could see my feet! I dressed Bellamae in a pink dress that Alice had bought. She had woken up not long after I had put her down. I like to think that she missed me while I was getting dressed. She was especially happy. She spent a lot of time with Jacob and I until Charlie got there, and then she spent half of that time with Charlie, Jasper and Emmett. Jasper put his nose to her head.

"She smells like you did. But she also has that sweet vampire scent, and, surprisingly, a puppy smell. Nothing like Jacob though."

"That must mean Leah can't complain about being the only female wolf anymore." Emmett grinned. He didn't like Leah very much, no one really did. He was glad that this would hopefully make her quiet.

Bellamae fell asleep after her next bottle. The formula smelt revolting, I don't know how she could drink it. I guessed that with her red eyes that she would want blood, but she really enjoyed the formula. Once she was settled Nessie came up and tugged on my dress.

"Can I hold?" She asked quietly.

"Of course you can." I got Nessie to sit far back on the sofa and put Bellamae into her tiny arms. Nessie pulled her hand out from underneath and pressed her hand to Bellamae's cheek. My little girl's eyes fluttered open and she stared into space, watching the pretty pictures of Renesmee's gift.

"She is showing Bellamae who everyone is, and how she has to refer to them." Edward told us. I was sure hoping that she wouldn't be able to say everyone's names when she was done. Nessie took her hand off Bellamae's tanned skin. Bellamae then frowned, like she was concentrating real hard. She held out her hand in front of her and the little dimple in between her eyebrows got deeper and deeper until a tiny daisy grew from her palm. Nessie took it and Bellamae smiled a gummy little smile to her big cousin.

"No way." Bella mouthed.

"I hope that's only a need to know thing." Charlie said.

"Astounding." Carlisle breathed.

"My baby girl is special!" I shouted. Bellamae looked at me and smiled. It was nothing like what I could do. I can manipulate anything. She can only create organic things. "I'm glad it's nothing potentially dangerous." I added. I was dangerous all of the time. I was a potential terrorist.

"As far as we know," Alice said. "Before we know it, she could be slamming us down with trees and ripping us apart with vines."

"She could be quite the little monster." Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah," Emmet chuffed. "Who grows daisies from her hands."

**I hope you readers are happy that Evie now has a baby girl, and can have the family she has always wanted. I also hope you guys like the name of Bellamae Rosalice, I thought it was pretty.**

**Next chapter should be up in a couple of days. I'm in Australia, and most of my readers are from the U.S so my updating times will be out of when you guys are reading.**


	31. HEY READERS!

Hey readers!

Sorry I haven't been overly faithful in continuing to write, I have had many stresses over the past couple of months. I, however, have made a start on the next chapter on Evie's new life.

I have also made a facebook page for her. If you guys add me on that, I shall give you updates, you can give me idea on what you like and don't like and you can just chat to me. Make sure to add it to get all of the info that you want on Evie and her new family.

Love always.

facebook . com/#!id=100002211057514


End file.
